Hots for Teacher
by Broadway188
Summary: Jacob meets Nessie on his daughter's first day of school in a new city. Will sparks fly? AU/AH. 2 shot, long chapters. Mature audiences only.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been out of the fanfiction game for awhile. But I was recently going through my computer to transfer files and I came across this. It was finished so I figured I'd post it. Its different from what I normally write. Its still Jake/Nessie, but All Human. It's a little rough, but I figured I'd share anyway. Thank you so much for reading! **

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeep. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeep._

It was incorporated into my dream, that's why I didn't fucking wake up. And when I finally realized the beeping was not part of the song some stripper was dancing to in my dream, it was already 7:30.

_Fuck_.

I had to get Sarah up and dressed and fed and then to school. Oh shit! I had to pack a lunch too! Fuck! I leapt out of bed, trying to ignore my morning wood and raced into the kitchen to make Sarah's lunch. Thank god Rachel stocked my kitchen with lunch box friendly stuff. I quickly made her a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich, shoved a package of cookies and a bag of carrots into her Hello Kitty lunch box.

I probably should have woken her up first, but I couldn't wake my 6 year old daughter up with a tent in my pants. Making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich was just as good as taking a cold shower. I flew into Sarah's room while shoving an Eggo in my mouth. "Sarah! Time to get up and go to school!" I said excitedly.

In reality, I was scared shitless. She would be going to a new school today. She didn't have to comfort of her old friends or teacher, everything would be new for her. I mean, I knew she could adjust; she's been through a lot this year and still manages to smile. But _I_ was scared shitless. What if she didn't like it!? I couldn't move us back to the rez! My garage was here and my family was here, her uncle was here! All we had on the rez were Sarah's old friends.

I honestly felt terrible that I had to move her away from everything she knew, but I also knew it wasn't good for her to stay there. Every time she saw the old Clearwater house, she cried.

"I don't want to go!" apparently she had been up before because she replied right away.

"Sweetie, school's gonna be fun! You'll make tons of new friends." I told her, handing her two Eggo Chocolate Chip Waffles. She took them grudgingly and I smiled. "That's my girl. We're running late, sweetie, so pick out your clothes and get ready fast, ok?"

I hopped into the shower and rinsed down for a good minute before throwing on some jeans and a tee shirt. It didn't really matter what I wore to work, I was a mechanic and the boss, so no one could fire me.

Sarah was sitting on the couch in a pink shirt and green pants. Her black hair was sticking out in all directions, I'd finger comb it later. "Ok, Sarah, we gotta go!"

Thank god she decided to be compliant this morning. Sarah definitely took after her mother in the personality department. Sarah _did not_ like to be told what to do. She was polite to adults usually. But she was very resistant to me sometimes. She was headstrong, just like Leah.

Growing up on the rez, I really didn't like Leah. She was…a bitch. She was a few years older than me, a year younger than my sisters, but they were friends nonetheless. She Leah was always around when I was younger. The three of them terrorized Quil, Embry and me all the time.

But when my sisters went off to do whatever the fuck they wanted and Leah decided to stay on the rez, she and I got a little closer. We never dated or anything. She was still reeling from her breakup with the rez's golden boy, Sam Uley. He left her for her cousin. Leah and I would talk and hang out until I decided I needed to leave the rez. Memories of my mom still hung around everywhere and I was sick of working part time at Dowling's.

So I moved to Seattle. Rachel and Rebecca lived there, and a few years after I moved here, my dad decided to move here as well. So I had to go back and help him move. I really didn't keep in contact with anyone who still lived on the rez then. Quil and Embry lived in Seattle too, so I just talked to my dad. Leah and I drifted. But when I helped him move, I ran into Leah at the rez's only bar.

She was miserable; her boyfriend had just dumped her so she was drinking a lot. I wasn't very happy either, I was living in a shitty little apartment in Seattle working at and AutoZone. Didn't have a girlfriend, didn't have much money… So one thing lead to another, and, thanks to all the booze, Leah and I accidentally fucked in the backseat of my shitty car. That was 6 years ago.

Right afterwards, we both agreed it was a mistake and I went back to Seattle and she went back to doing whatever it was she did. With my family and friends all in Seattle, there wasn't a reason for me to go back to the rez. I heard in passing that Sue, Leah's mom, died of breast cancer. I sent her and her brother, Seth, a card with my condolences and that was it.

Two years ago I had enough money saved so I could quit AutoZone and finally open my garage, which was why I wanted to move to Seattle in the first place. So I started up Wolf Motors. It was tough for a while, but I was making it. I was finally able to move into a nicer apartment and get a nice flat screen TV.

I was content with my life as a bachelor. I had money to live comfortably, flexible hours, and lots of ass. I guess something changed in me and I didn't really want a girlfriend anymore. I was perfectly fine with the casual relationships I had.

And then…

Last February I was busy fucking Tara in my office (door locked, of course) when I hear a knock on the door. She seemed a little pissed I pulled out and zipped my pants right away and told her to cover her ass with her skirt. I made sure we were both decent before opening the door.

I was shocked to see none other than Seth Clearwater standing there. Seth and I were never really buddies growing up, he was three years younger than me and ran with the younger crowd. But I was happy to see him nonetheless. "Hey man!" I greeted him cheerfully. I really wasn't that upset that he interrupted my gettin' some. Tara wasn't that great.

He gave me a tight smile. "Its been a while."

"Yeah. Hey, come on in. Tara was just leaving."

She huffed from the couch, "Jaaaake!" she whined, but got up anyway. Seth looked a little appalled when he saw Tara with her fake boobs, fake nose, and fake hair. There was no way Seth could have missed her whore-like moans. She sashayed her way over to me and slid her hands over my hips with a pout on her face. "Call me later? We can finish what we started?"

I smiled walked to my desk. "We'll see. Bye, babe."

She giggled as she left my office. Seth flopped down in one of my chairs. "Your girlfriend?" he asked.

I snorted, "Fuck, no."

Again, Seth looked at me like he was disgusted. "Oh. So this is your garage then?" he asked, looking around.

I nodded proudly. "Yep." He nodded and an awkward silence fell over us. "So, uh, what brings you to Seattle? I thought you were still on the rez."

I nodded and his lips formed a grim line. I knew something was wrong. "Leah sent me." He muttered.

"Yeah?"

He avoided eye contact. "Yeah. She, uh…" he looked up at me and I was instantly concerned by all the worry and pain in his eyes. "Leah has cancer, man. And it's not looking good."

Damn. "Jesus, Seth. I- I'm sorry. How long-"

"Doctors gave her three weeks." He said, voice cracking.

"Shit." I muttered. "That sucks."

"She wants to see you."

I was startled. Leah and I hadn't had any contact since the night we fucked. I mean, I know we were pretty good friends, but why does she want to see me now? Who was I to deny Leah her dying wish? I told Seth I'd come on Saturday, he told me to call before I got to the hospital.

So, two days later, I made the four hour drive to Forks General Hospital. Like I promised, I called Seth before, he told me to head up to room 242. I bought Leah some flowers in the gift shop and went up.

Leah was still hot, even with all sorts of tubes and stuff coming from her. "Leah, hey." I said softly. I wasn't sure if she was awake or not.

Her eyes popped open and twinkled. "Well, well, well. Jacob Black really did decide to come back and see little old me."

I laughed and sat down in one of the sticky chairs. "I brought you flowers."

"Thank you, Jake." She said seriously.

"So how are you?"

She shrugged, "I've come to terms with it."

I couldn't help but smile. Leah always surprised. "That's my girl."

She rolled her eyes. "It was one night, Black. Don't call me your girl. And besides, Seth told me about your girl." She chuckled.

I shook my head. "No girl for me, Leah. Seth just happened to catch me in a compromising position."

Leah frowned. "So you're a man-whore?"

I was a little caught off guard by her serious tone. She and I were always joking. "Uh. No. But I have my fun." I shrugged.

There was an uneasy silence for a few seconds before she spoke, "Jake…" she sighed. "I have to tell you something and you have to promise to hear me out."

Different scenarios played out in my head. When I look back now, it was obvious what she was going to tell me, but I didn't see it coming. "Uh. Sure?"

She sighed. "You know that night?" I nodded. I knew exactly what she was referring to. "The condom broke, Jacob." She said quickly, not meeting my eyes.

I was confused. I didn't even think it was a possibility. That night was over 5 years ago. "Wh-what?"

Leah bit her lip and looked up at me with regret filling her eyes. "You have a daughter, Jake."

I stood up like I was on fire. I have- No. "Leah…" I warned. We messed with each other before, but not like this. Not with such serious matters.

"I'm so sorry Jacob." She whispered.

I shook my head, not believing anything from her. "Leah- No. No. What- No, Leah!"

It was the only time I ever saw Leah cry. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I should have told you. I should have!"

"Leah, this is fucking ridiculous!" I yelled at her. "That was a long time ago!"

"She's 5, Jake." she whispered. "She has your eyes and I named her Sarah."

After my mother. I flopped back down into the chair. "Leah." I pleaded quietly. "Please tell me you're kidding."

She shook her head. "She was born on April 4th." I quickly did the math. 9 months after we had sex.

I ran my hands through my hair and over my face. I was a father. And apparently for the last 5 years of my life I had been. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked after a silence.

"You- You hated the rez. Your family was in Seattle and your friends were there and your job. I knew you wanted to start a garage and I didn't want to hold you back. I should have told you and I'm so sorry."

I remember thinking about all the ways my life would change. Every aspect of my life would be changed by my kid somehow. Leah asked me here, on her deathbed, to tell me about my kid. Surely she wanted me to take care of it- her.

"Leah-" I whined. I had to admit, I didn't want to do this. I wasn't ready for a kid. Fuck, I didn't even want a girlfriend. No more going out, getting wasted and fucking some random girl. My apartment… Fuck. My home gym would have to be painted pink and filled with stuffed animals.

"Jacob, I want you to take care of her. I'm dying and don't have that much time. You're Sarah's father and you need to take care of her. Please." Leah begged me. "Seth can't- Not by himself."

"Leah-"

"How could you even think of saying no!" she snapped at me. "Sarah is _your_ _child_!"

"One that you never told me about and I never wanted!" I snapped at her before booking it the fuck out of that room. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't fair of her to dump a kid on me! I was pretty happy with my bachelor life. I heard Leah call after me, but I kept going until I was outside.

The cool February air helped me clear my head a little bit. But then I heard little giggles and Seth's deep chuckle right after it. He and…a little girl who I assumed to be Sarah were launching snowballs at each other. "Unca Sethy!" she shrieked happily as he tossed snow at her.

She was so small. Her pink knit hat covered her entire head and her blue coat looked a size or two big for her. But even from several feet away I could see that she did have my eyes. My mother's eyes. It was then Seth caught my eye. "Make a snow angel for me, Sarah." He told her quietly before coming over to me. He looked at me with nervousness filling his eyes. "I begged her to tell you." He said quietly.

I didn't say anything. I watched Sarah frolic happily in the snow. I heard Seth's phone beep, but kept my eyes in Sarah. She was adorable.

"What are you gonna do, Jake?" Seth's voice was serious. He was usually all smiles, but I suppose he would be serious at a time like this. Leah probably texted him what happened and now he wanted to know if I was going to ditch them, leave him with the entire responsibility of her, and leave her with out a father.

I looked at Seth. He was waiting for me to answer. I could tell how worried he was. She was younger than me. He wasn't ready for all the responsibility of a kid. But I could tell he didn't think I was either. That's why he was so disgusted with Tara the other day.

That would have to change.

But I had to do the right thing. Sarah was mine and she would need someone.

I nodded slowly and went back to Leah's room. After her and I talked, Seth brought Sarah up. She didn't like me at first. I didn't blame her, here I was, a stranger, claiming to be her father and someone who was gonna be there for her. But, she eventually warmed up to me after that first day.

Leah died a month after I met Sarah.

Sarah cried and cried and cried. I stayed at the Clearwater house with her and Seth up until Leah died. I had my friends and family take care of stuff in Seattle for awhile. I knew we'd have to move there eventually, I mean I had my business and a place to live and all.

Seth and I decided it was best for Sarah to finish Kindergarten in La Push and then move to Seattle for 1st grade. So I stayed in La Push. Quil, Embry and my brother in law, Paul, ran my garage while I was away. I took Sarah to Seattle some weekends so she could see my apartment and help me paint her room. We also found Seth a place to live that wasn't too far away from mine.

And in June, Sarah. Seth and I moved to Seattle. My sisters watched her some days, Seth watched her some days and I watched her some days. I had to admit I was a little relived when I enrolled her in school. The I only had to take days off work when she had a day off.

But, I was all still relatively new to all of this, so, of course, on the first freakin' day of school I was going to bring her in late. I hustled Sarah to the car, grabbing her backpack and lunch.

"Daddy?" Sarah caught my attention with her quiet voice. She hadn't said anything the entire drive to school. I was a little scared she was going to switch up her mood and refuse to go to school.

"Yeah?" I asked, quickly parking my car in front of the school.

"I don't want to go."

Fuck.

"Sweetie, you'll have fun at school. I'm sure tons of kids in your class like soccer and Spongebob and-"

"I don't want to go. Bring me to Uncle Sethy's."

I sighed and opened her door. "No, Sarah." I said firmly. "School is important and you have to go."

"No!" she yelled.

"We're already late, Sarah! Come on! Daddy has to go to work."

"I want to go to work with you."

"You cant. You have to go to school."

"No."

I reached over and unbuckled her while she screamed in my ear. "Come on, Sarah. You have to be a big girl, ok? We talked about going to First Grade last night. Your teacher's name is Mrs. Cullen, there are 24 kids in your class, and you have art today! You love art!"

Sarah wiggled around in my arms as I carried her into the school kicking and screaming. "No! No! No! I want mommy!"

Every time she informed me about how much she wanted Leah over me, it was like a kick in the gut. Sarah knew I wasn't there for the first five years of her life. She trusted Seth more than me because he was there for her entire life. I set a sobbing Sarah down in the foyer and hugged her close. "I know you miss mommy, Sweetie. But what did mommy tell you about going to school?"

"Important." Sarah sniffed.

I nodded. "Yeah. School _is_ important. Mommy would want you to be a big girl and have fun at school, right?" Sarah nodded and I picked her up again.

After embarrassingly going into the office to check Sarah in late on the first day and figure out where her class room was I carried Sarah to the First Grade Room 242.

Fantastic. When I peaked in through the window, I saw all the kids silent and staring at the teacher. Or who I assumed to be the teacher, I couldn't actually see who they were staring at. Sarah, uncharacteristically, was clinging to me like her life depended on it.

I was really fucking nervous for some reason when I opened the door. "Uh. Hi. This is Mrs. Cullen's room right?" I asked, looking around for he teacher.

I expected Mrs. Cullen to be some wrinkly, old, chubby woman with 'beauty marks' all over her. Maybe I was just projecting all of my elementary school teachers on one poor woman, but, I was surprised as fuck when a woman who looked way younger than me smiled politely at me.

Instant. Hard-on.

Fuck. My daughter had the hottest teacher in the entire world. Her long, killer legs were exposed by a purple dress that hugged her _very _nicely. I was almost disappointed that it was school appropriate. I wanted to see more of her flawless skin. Mrs. Cullen was fuck. Hot. Everything about her was flawless, she had such an innocent face with wide brown eyes and pink lips.

This was gonna be one tough year. Or maybe I should say _hard_ year. I chuckled to myself in my head.

"_Ms_. Cullen's. Yes." She told me. I really hope she didn't catch my eyes roaming over her entire body.

Wait. Miss?

She totally just let me know she was single! Or… at least not married. Or she could have just been correcting me. I guess that was a possibility too.

"Oh. Right." I muttered. "Uh. Sorry we're late. I'm Jacob Black and this is my daughter, Sarah. I kinda slept through my alarm." I admitted sheepishly.

The definitely not married Ms. Cullen smiled. "Oh. Understandable." She assured me. "I'm just happy you're here, Sarah. I was worried you were sick."

I expected Sarah to either be really rude and say she wasn't going to school, or just suck it up and go. But what she actually did really surprised me. Sarah simply turned her head away from Ms. Cullen and buried it in my neck. Sarah was never shy.

"Uh. Sarah, I'm gonna put you down now, ok. This is your class room and everyone's waiting on you." I tried to set her down, but Sarah made a whimpering sound and clung to me tighter.

I was honestly a little pissed when I heard a few giggles. Ms. Cullen took a few steps towards me and spoke to me in a low voice. "If you want to step out in the hallway…? I'm sure Sarah would prefer to say bye in a more private place."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah. Uh. I'm not so sure she's going to say goodbye."

Sarah's hot teacher smiled and walked into the hallway after telling the other kids she'd be a second. I followed her and got a pretty fantastic view of her ass. Which was awesome, as predicted.

Ms. Cullen shut the door a little and turned back to Sarah and me. "You know, Sarah, there's another girl in there who has the same lunchbox as you!" she said with a smile, pointing at the Hello Kitty lunchbox I was holding.

Oh, fuck! I was holding a Hello Kitty lunchbox! That's sexy. Nothing says, 'I can have you screaming my name in 2 minutes' quite like holding a Hello Kitty lunchbox and a pink backpack while my kid cries on my shirt.

"Hear that, Sarah? And I'm pretty sure lot of other kids like to play soccer and paint and stuff."

Ms. Cullen nodded with a smile on her face.

But Sarah was not convinced. "I want my old friends and teacher."

Ah. But your old teacher wasn't anywhere near as hot as Ms. Cullen.

"Oh! Sarah, is it your first day at Lowell?" Sarah and I nodded together. "Its my first day here too!"

That caught Sarah's attention. "You're new here, too?" she asked.

Ms. Cullen nodded eagerly. "And you know what? All of your classmates in there have been so nice to me today, you'll have friends in no time!"

Sarah looked at me with a very concerned look on her small face. I did my best to look calm. After Sarah didn't see any hidden message on my face that said Ms. Cullen was a serial killer and was going to drink her blood, she sighed. "Fine. Bye daddy." She said wiggling away from me and taking her backpack and lunch.

"Bye sweetie! Love you." I did my best to finger comb her hair before she went into the classroom. Sarah called an I love you too back to me before disappearing, leaving me with her hot teacher. "So, uh, you have my phone numbers and everything right?" I asked. Ms. Cullen was fucking hot, but I was to nervous about leaving Sarah at a new school. Fuck, her Kindergarten teacher on the rez went to high school with me. I didn't know Ms. Cullen or any of the kids in there or their parents. I was nervous about leaving my baby girl with them.

She nodded. "Yes, the office has all of your information, Mr. Black. You don't have to be worried about her."

I nodded. "Yeah. No. I'm sure she'll be fine. I just- You know…" I muttered. "It's a new house, and city, ad school and every thing."

Ms. Cullen nodded sympathetically. "Sarah doesn't seem to shy. She'll make some new friends very soon."

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. She's- She's pretty social."

Ms. Cullen gave me a knowing smile. "Have a nice day, Mr. Black."

"Ok. I guess I'll see you at 3 than." I said, turning to leave.

"Oh! Um. School actually ends at 2:45, and you have to call a day ahead if you want her in the afterschool program."

"2:45!?" I had no idea. She nodded. I swear the time said 3. "Ok. Yeah. 2:45 then. Have a nice day, Ms. Cullen."

"Bye." She said quietly before going back into the room. I couldn't help but take an appreciative glace back at her ass.

Sarah didn't mind school all that much. After a few weeks so was going to play date after play date, and always talking about how fun Ms. Cullen was. Sarah also happened to mention how pretty she thought Ms. Cullen was, too, but I didn't need to hear that from someone else.

Ms. Cullen was becoming somewhat of an obsession of mine. She was fucking gorgeous, of course, but she also really loved her job. I never saw her without a smile. As ashamed I am to admit it, Ms. Cullen, whose first name I didn't even know, was becoming a fixture in my dreams. And in my fantasies while I jacked off in the shower.

See, having a 5 year old daughter just didn't work with having a sex life with anyone besides my own hand. And before Sarah, I had a pretty active sex life. But now, even if I was way to familial with my hand, I just couldn't stand to do the one night thing any more. I knew the results that could happen. Not saying I don't love Sarah, I do. But I just didn't want to get another girl pregnant. My dad and sisters would be none to pleased with me.

By now, all the mothers of Sarah's classmates knew I was a single dad and that Leah had died. I know Sarah didn't tell them she had only known me for less than a year, and i didn't particularly want to advertize the fact that I wasn't there for her for her entire life. So I guess all the mothers assumed my wife died…

Ms. Cullen pulled me aside after school one day a few weeks into the school year and apologized. Apparently she had told all of the kids to give their drawings to their mom and Sarah apparently blurted out that her mom was in fact, dead. Sarah wasn't upset about her comment, so I told her not to worry about it.

That afternoon did give me more information for my fantasies, Ms. Cullen was not only fucking hot, but she had the voice of an angel. All throughout the conversation about how Sarah didn't have a mom, all I could imagine was how my name would sound coming from her lips. And not the uptight, 'Mr. Black' as she kept calling me.

September came and went, and before I knew it, it was almost Halloween. Because of not knowing of Sarah's existence until last February, I had no idea how to deal with Halloween as a parent. But Seth did, so the three of us spent an entire fucking day looking for the best Hello Kitty costume.

I knew Sarah's class was having some sort of party and Sarah's best friend's mom asked me to bake cupcakes for the event. I figured I'd just have Rachel do it and be done with this whole first grade party thing. Although I was maybe sort of going to take credit for baking Rachel's homemade chocolate cupcakes to impress Ms. Cullen.

And then my Friday plans changed with a simple call. Gracie's, Sarah's friend's, mom called me and asked if I'd chaperone the party because one of the other moms got sick. Unfortunately, Sarah heard the call and demanded I do it.

So, at noon on Friday, I showed up dressed like a pirate carrying three dozen cupcakes.

"Class, can we all say hello to Sarah's dad, Mr. Black and thank him for bringing us a treat?" Ms. Cullen's musical voice sounded when I waltzed in. She was dressed up as a cowgirl. And, again, I was disappointed when it was school appropriate.

Gracie's mom, Harry's mom, and Hazel's mom took control of the students. Ms. Cullen just watched with a smile on her face as the class played games. Occasionally, Sarah would look over at me just to make sure I was watching. I gave her an encouraging smile each time due to the fact I was assigned by Gracie's mom to cut stuff out for the craft.

"So you don't really seem like the 'room mom' type, Mr. Black." I turned my head away from the ghost cut outs I was assign to cut out and smiled at Ms. Cullen.

"They needed someone to step up." I explained with a shrug.

"Well, I really appreciate it, and I know the kids do, too."

I smiled. "I hope they do. These kid scissors are giving me blisters."

She laughed. "Oh! Did Sarah give you hers?" I nodded. "Well, since I trust you can use big kid scissors, I guess I can let you use mine." She said, passing me some bigger ones.

"Oh thank god." I muttered as I pried my hands out of Sarah's pink kid-safe scissors. "Although, I'm pretty sure your hands are a lot smaller than mine."

She smiled and sat next to me. "Oh, you don't have to…" I said when she picked up the small scissors and a ghost.

"I don't mind. Pin the tail on the werewolf isn't exactly my favorite game."

"Understandable."

"So big plans this weekend?" she asked.

I was caught a little off guard. Rachel and Rebecca insisted the Sarah stay with them for the weekend, so Embry and I made plans to go out on Saturday night, Halloween. She couldn't possibly know that…

"Trick or treating?" she clarified when I stared blankly at her like a dumbass.

"Oh! Uh, no. My sisters are taking her out. I'm, uh, I'm not doing anything this week end, no." I said quickly. Meaning, 'I'm free Ms. Cullen, why don't you come over tonight so I don't have to jack off.'

"You aren't even passing out candy?" she asked, feigning offence.

I chuckled. "If I tried buying tons of candy, I'd just eat it all before the kids got to it. I'm just saving their teeth."

She giggled and I realized I had a semi. Great. Good thing pirates wore baggy pants…

We were both silent for a second while we cut out ghosts. "You know, I think its really great that you're here. I know most dads would absolutely refuse to be a parent chaperone at a party like this."

Holy balls! She thinks I'm great! I shrugged, "Sarah demanded I come."

Ms. Cullen giggled again. "I can see that." Oh, fuck. Was she bossy at school like she was at home? Shit. "Oh! Mr. Black, I didn't mean to insinuate anything-"

"No, no." I said quickly, "I mean, I know Sarah can be a little… demanding."

Ms. Cullen smiled. "She's great. She truly loves learning and, yes, sometimes, she's not… focused, but she really is smart and such a sweet girl. For what its worth, I think you're doing a fantastic job."

And that was the day I _really_ started to like her.

But, unfortunately for me, I wasn't the only one with plans for Halloween. I had dropped Sarah off at Rachel's on Friday night, and spent Saturday repairing some engines at my shop, so when Embry called to say he and Quil was picking me up in an hour so we could go out, I was ready. We ended up at a night club. Not exactly a single dad's style, but there was beer, hot girls in sexy costumes, beer, and hot girls in sexy costumes. What more could a guy ask for?

We ended up at Trinity Nightclub at around 10pm, most people were already drunk and the place was fucking insane, but the three of us crowded around the bar and downed some shots. Quil had a pretty serious girlfriend, and I didn't really want to do one night things since I found the result of one, Embry was the one grinding with a scantily clad girl on the dance floor. Quil and I just hung out at the bar. I chatted a few girls up, but they couldn't carry on a conversation.

The night wore on, I got a few numbers, and I apparently had enough liquor in me to accept a blowjob from a girl dressed up like Tinkerbelle. So at 2am, I was ready to go.

And then I made the mistake of glancing around to see if Embry was gone. And her bronze hair caught the light. There was not a doubt in my mind that Ms. Cullen was grinding on some pretty boy. I didn't know what to think, on one hand,she was my impressionable daughter's teacher, on the other, given the chance, I'd be doing a hell of a lot more than just grinding with her if I were him.

My eyes drank in her body. Her work outfits were always school appropriate, but, tonight, she wasn't at work. It was Halloween and she was young, so she was dressed in the shortest little navy and white lace dress I had ever seen. Her hair was pinned back in curls and she had a white cap on her head. A sailor.

Her… dance partner was dressed up like a ship captain. Damn it. Coordinated outfits. Totally a couple. Fuck. I was so jealous of him. His hands were all over her. Her waist, hips, and ass. God. Was I would give…

Ms. Cullen's hips were swaying as she grinded on her boyfriend. I could just see her profile, and I knew she was whispering something in his ear. He responded in a laugh and pulled her closer to him. Lucky bastard!

"Jake! Claire texted me! I gotta go!" Quil yelled to me over the music.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go, too." I muttered. I couldn't stay here and watch Ms. Cullen grin on that kid…

Needless to say, I dreamed about her that night, woke up with a massive hard on, and jacked off in the shower thinking about how she'd feel if she was grinding on me. Christ. She'd be freaked out by me…

I made the decision not to tell her, or anyone, I saw her at a club on Halloween. I figured it would just make things awkward between us if it told her I saw her grinding on her boyfriend.

And boyfriend was something I did indeed confirm. I took Sarah out for hot chocolate one Saturday morning in early November, and who do we run into? Yeah. Ms. Cullen and a man she called her boyfriend. _Nahuel_. Pfft. Whatever. I could beat him at anything I wanted to. Except for being condescending and, apparently, fucking Ms. Cullen. She definitely had sex hair and was wearing one of his tee shirts.

I resigned myself to the fact that she had a boyfriend and was off limits. It still didn't keep me from wanting her, though.

"Dude, just let me go. Come on."

"No!"

"Please?!"

"No, Seth! If we show up at Sarah's conference together, we're gonna look gay."

"I'm her uncle!"

"I'm her father! There are _parent_ teacher conferences! I'll let you know how it goes, I promise." I told him as I hoped in my truck and drove to Sarah's school.

It was ridiculous how excited I was for this conference. I even wore my nicest pair of jeans and put some cologne on. Not that it mattered with the future _Mr_. Cullen around…

I felt a little bad about not letting Seth go, he loved Sarah almost as much as I did and spent lots of time with her, but I didn't really want Ms. Cullen thinking I was gay. That would be terrible, even if she had a boyfriend.

I felt ridiculous when I got there and automatically straightened out my leather jacket and ran my fingers through my hair. I felt even more ridiculous when I casually strolled up to the door and she was sitting at her desk with her feet up reading the paper and eating dinner.

I had the right time, right?

I cleared my throat and knocked on the open door. She jumped half way into the air and looked at me with wide eyes. "Mr. Black…?" it sounded like a question. Fuck. I had thewrongtime, didn't i?

"Uh, do i have the wrong time for Sarah's conference?" I asked.

She immediately rustled through a few papers until she found her schedule. "Oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry, Mr. Black!" she said, scrambling around the room for a few seconds collecting things.

"No, its no problem. If you need a few minutes-"

"No! I'm ready and everything," she explained with a smile, "you just caught me off guard. I thought I had another 15 minutes. But I wasn't really doing anything important. Come in, come in." she ushed me in quickly.

I did my normal scan. Ms. Cullen was dressed in a cute black and white dress with tights and some heels. I couldn't imagine wearing heels period, much less to chase 24 6-year-olds all day long.

"So," She began, "I want to begin by asking you what you hope Sarah will be able to accomplish by the end of the year."

Wait. What? I didn't know _I_ would be put on the spot. I had been a father for less than a year!

"Oh, um… Well, uh, I hope she'll be able to… read and write at the level she's supposed to." I responded awkwardly.

Ms. Cullen smiled and jotted something down in her notebook, "Good. Those are some very solid academic goals. What about social goals? Do you have any?"

Fuck. "Um… Not that I can think of…" She's gonna think I'm an idiot.

She nodded thoughtfully. "If- If you don't mind me asking, does Sarah still struggle with her mother's passing at home? She's fine at school." She assured me. "I just wonder if she's still sad."

"Um. She- Yeah, sometimes she wants her mom, some days its worse, but her Uncle's girlfriend is a child psychologist and is always talking to her."

Ms. Cullen smiled. "Oh good." It touched me how relived she sounded.

Why would a sweet, beautiful teacher ever give the greasy, single father a chance?

Ms. Cullen flipped over a paper and slid it to me, "This is Sarah's report card, as you can see, she's doing just fine in most academics, however, her reading level is a little below average."

My heart jumped. Was it my fault!? "What?!" I yelled a little louder than I should have.

"Its nothing to be too concerned about, Mr. Black." She said immediately. "Sarah just needs more practice reading out loud. If you and her sat down for 15 minutes each night and she read to you, it would help her greatly. If you would also like me to set up a meeting with the reading specialist, I could also do that, but I think with just 15 extra minutes per day, she'll be caught up in no time." I nodded. Sarah will read to me for _20_!

"You should also be proud to know that her math skills are well above the average first grader's." Ms. Cullen said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sarah also informed me that over the summer you took her to your garage and had her help you add some numbers?" she asked with a smile.

Oh, right. Sarah helped me balance my books. Just the easy addition stuff, but she helped. "Oh, yeah. She added some stuff up for me."

"That's great." Ms. Cullen said honestly, "She feels positively about math because of that experience which is really fantastic."

My lips twitched into a proud smile. Maybe I wasn't such a fuck up. "Thanks."

We talked for awhile longer, Sarah apparently had some trouble focusing sometimes, but Ms. Cullen wasn't to worried since Sarah generally focused when asked. It made me feel tons better about how I was as a father. Ms. Cullen asked me about my garage and told me how fortunate Sarah was to have a dad like me who didn't exactly work 9-5. I showed up whenever a damn well pleased. That's what I had managers for.

"Well, I think that concludes everything I have. Do you have any other questions, comments, or concerns?"

I shrugged. "I think we covered all the bases." I grinned at my innuendo. I only wished her and I were covering bases…

Ms. Cullen didn't give any indication she caught on, "Great. Well don't hesitate to call or email me if something does pop up."

I flashed her my best panty dropping smile. "Thank you, Ms. Cullen."

Goddamn it. She seemed immune! "Ok. Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

I headed out after thanking her again and saying bye. Overall, I think it went pretty well. I didn't trip, drool, or impulsively ask her out. So that was good.

The holidays came and went. Christmas was kind of a clusterfuck for me. I hadn't woken up early on Christmas day for years. But Sarah rushed into my room at 5am and demanded I wake up so she could open her presents under the tree. Thank god Rachel told me to pre-wrap them and put them under the tree at night. I made her wait until Seth got to out place, half the presents were from him anyway.

Sarah tore through her presents and kept herself occupied for hours after she opened them. But when I asked her to get dressed so her, Seth, and I could head over to Rebecca's for dinner, she burst out into tears. She missed her mom.

We ended up staying home and the three of us had a Christmas dinner of chicken nuggets, Mac n' Cheese, and red jello cups. But it was fine. The three of us played Uno and Sorry! all night.

For New Year's eve, we had everyone over, meaning my sisters and their families, my dad, and Seth's girlfriend Angela, came over. Angela talked with Sarah a little bit about Christmas before everyone else came, and Sarah seemed fine for the rest of the night.

It was hard getting back into the swing of things when school started up again, first day back,, I over slept and dropped Sarah off late again. Ms. Cullen laughed at me.

True to what Ms. Cullen said, Sarah's reading was improving a lot. I was pretty proud of myself when Ms. Cullen told me that one day after school. And, just because I was a masochist, I made it a point to talk with her as much as possible, without being one of those hovering parents, though.

I felt pretty proud of my self for getting Sarah through most of the school year. I felt really freaking accomplished when Valentines Day hit. I had known Sarah for a year and she's an amazing little girl, so ic an be fucking up too much. This whole 'dad' thing wasn't to hard…

And it got easier when Rachel and Rebecca surprised Sarah with a trip to Disneyland as an early birthday present. My nieces and Nephews were a few years older than Sarah and went to a different school, but all Seattle Public Schools had a long winter weekend at the end of February. Sarah would be gone Wednesday to Monday.

"Daddy?" Sarah said with a very serious tone as I was packing her little purple suitcase with shorts and tee shirts on Monday night. My sisters were taking her right after school on Tuesday.

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"Are you gonna miss me?"

"Of course I am! Who am I gonna go out for hot chocolate with when you're gone?" I may or may not have made a habit of taking Sarah out for hot chocolate on Saturday s in hopes of seeing Ms. Cullen…

She shrugged. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Where was she going with this? I debated on weather or not to call Angela over right away, but Sarah sighed impatiently and looking at me. "Um. No. I don't have a girlfriend."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Daddies can only date mommies, right? And mommy is in heaven."

I sighed and hugged my daughter. "Some families are different, Sarah. Some have just a mommy and a kid, some have a mommy and a daddy, and we have you, me, and uncle Seth, right?"

She nodded. "Right. But April in my class has a step-mom. I already have a mommy, if you get a girlfriend, she wont be my mommy, right?"

I smiled. "No, sweetie. You only have one mommy, and I know she'd be pretty excited that you're going to Disneyland."

After that weird conversation, Sarah seemed to brighten up and really get excited about going to Disney.

When I dropped Sarah off at school Tuesday, I got a chance to talk to Ms. Cullen. Well, Sarah talked to her. I just stood there holding a pink backpack and grinning like an idiot.

"…and Aunt Rebecca said there are so many places to eat and shop and have fun! I'm gonna miss my daddy lots, but Uncle Paul is just as cuddly as daddy! I'm excited to see all he animals and the rides and-"

"I think Ms. Cullen knows how much fun Disneyland is, Sarah." I interrupted Sarah. Ms. Cullen wouldn't say it, but she was getting bored…

Sarah smiled brightly. "I'm gonna draw a picture of the rides!" she yelled, scurrying into the classroom.

I chuckled. "She's pretty excited."

"I was just as excited as she is when I was getting ready for my first trip to Disney." Ms. Cullen laughed. "But I was actually really nervous in eight grade when I went without my parents for the first time."

I smiled. "She's going with my sisters, Sarah isn't to depended on me." Probably because I wasn't there for the first five years of her life…

Ms. Cullen smiled. "Good for her. I hope she has a lot of fun. And I hope you enjoy your time off Daddy Duty."

Yeah, rebuilding an old Mustang's engine will be a pretty fun way to spend my time off Daddy Duty. And I had to pay the bills on my apartment and garage. And order some parts for this old car I was hired to fix. And don't even get me started on all of the laundry I had piled up…

Even with all of that to do, Embry and my other friend Jared convinced me to go out on Friday night. I talked to Sarah every night and she seemed like she was having tons of fun. I should have some fun too, right? My daughter was in a different state and the last action I had gotten was the drunken blowjob on Halloween…

Jared dragged us to his favorite club, I didn't even know the name, but it was dark, smelled like alcohol, and had some hot girls. Again, all a man needed…

The three of us grabbed a table in the corner and sat down on the padded couches. "We're gonna get you laid tonight, man." Embry said, patting my back. "A year long dry spell is…well…. Way to fucking long."

I shrugged. "It hasn't been a year. On Halloween-"

"Head doesn't count, man." Jared jumped in.

I shrugged again. "Well I cant exactly bring women home on a Friday night. I'm usually watching iCarly and heading to bed at 10."

"And we get that." Jared said, passing me a shot. "Sarah isn't even in this state, you gotta take advantage of tonight, man. Pick a girl up and take her back to your place. Hell, her place. Doesn't matter. Just do yourself a favor and fuck someone."

Solid advice…

After a little while, Embry found a group of three girls and brought them over to sit by us. Embry and Jared immediately started to chat up the brunettes, leaving me with the hotter blonde. Damn good friends… The six of us hung out for a little while, but the blonde, Becky, couldn't carry a conversation. All she would do was lick her lips and giggle at _every single fucking thing_ I said. Not cool.

Needless to say, she wandered off and took her friends with her. "Dude, what the fuck? She was hot!" Embry said, slamming back a shot.

I shrugged. "I wasn't into her."

"You could have been." He muttered right before I caught something out of the corner of my eye.

There were three girls standing at the bar. one brunette, one with black hair, and one with bronze hair… Oh fuck, yes. Ms. Cullen. Even if she was standing with her back towards me, I knew it was her. I know that ass anywhere, and it was put on an incredible display in the short gray dress she was wearing.

"Bingo! Go buy her a drink, Jake!" Jared yelled.

"Daaamn, dude! Good call. She's hotter than the blonde." Embry said as soon as he saw Ms. Cullen from across the room.

And before I made the conscious decision to do so, I was already on my feet walking towards her, I paused at the bar and ordered a martini, hers was nearly gone. The brunette smiled and leaned into Ms. Cullen, who tensed up and shook her head no. Her friend nodded. I suppose this wasn't a real encouraging sign. Ms. Cullen didn't want people hitting on her or buying her drinks. Which was understandable due to the boyfriend problem. But… maybe I wasn't going over there to hit on her. Maybe I was simply saying hello to my daughter's teacher…

"I see someone I know, lets go Carmen!" The brunette said, dragging the girl with black hair away as they both smiled and winked at me.

They clearly had the wrong idea. I was just gonna say hi… I tried to convince myself that it was actually true as I stopped at the bar next to her.

Ms. Cullen purposely stayed turned around, casually sipping her drink.

"Uh. Hey." I said awkwardly.

She must have recognized my voice, her kick-ass body twirled around pretty quick. "O-oh. Mr. Black. Hi." She said, looking panicked. I smiled to try to make her more comfortable, but an awkward, silent few seconds ticked by. She sighed. "Um. This- This probably isn't what you want to see your daughter's teacher doing-" She gestured to her nearly empty martini glass.

I laughed. "I'd actually think you were a little crazy if you didn't need a drink after being around 24 six-year olds for a majority of your week. So, on behalf of room 242's room parents, here you go." I slid the martini glass over to her.

She looked up at me in surprise. "I- I really shouldn't…"

I picked up my beer and smiled. "It's a Friday night, Ms. Cullen. Live a little." I was clearly bolder when I has some liquid courage… I usually wouldn't be hitting on a taken girl.

But she gave a small laugh and took a sip. "You're a bad influence. But thank you."

"No problem." I said before another sip of beer. "So what brings you out tonight? No spelling tests to grade?" Where's the boyfriend? If I had you, I'd be out with you.

She sighed and let out a small puff of sarcastic laughter. "On Wednesday I witnessed my boyfriend of 4 years cheating on me, and apparently its been going on for the past six months, so my friends decided they needed to take my ice cream away and replace it with liquor."

THAT MOTHERFUCKER!

"Oh god." she slapped her hand over her mouth. "I- I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you that! You don't want to hear-!"

I don't want to hear you're single? On the contrary, Ms. Cullen. That's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear. "He's an idiot." I told her. "And screw the martini, sounds like you need a shot or two." I said, signaling the bartender.

After protesting for half a second, she took a shot with me. "So what about you? What are you doing out tonight?"

I shrugged. "Oh, you know…just hanging with the guys. Enjoying my time off Daddy duty." Looking to get laid…

She nodded. "Fun."

Awkward silence…

Goddamn. She was single now. I'm single. Sarah's gone for another few days… Fuck it. I'm going for it. "You know, after knowing you a solid six months, I haven't caught your name."

She laughed and shook her head. "Its not a good one."

"What is it?" I laughed, curious. "Is it, like…Destiny or something?"

God her laugh was amazing… "No! I don't have a stripper name! Its just- My mom was clearly high on pain killers when she named me."

"Now you have to tell me." Weird names kept popping up in my head. Apple. Xenia. What!?

"Renesmee."

Huh? "Renesmee?" I repeated.

Blood rushed to her cheeks to create the sexiest blush I had ever seen. _My_ blood rushed somewhere else, entirely…

"Uh. Yeah. My grandmother's names were Renee and Esme, so… my mom thought it would be oh so brilliant to smash them together."

I smiled. "Its unique. There aren't millions of other Renesmees in the world as there are Jacobs."

"Well Mr. Black-"

"That was my way of telling you to call me Jacob, or Jake, if you prefer."

She looked up at me and bit her lip. No, I'm not kidding, she bit her fucking lip. Staring into her big brown eyes while she bit her lip made me ache… "Well, _Jacob_, most people call me Nessie."

Score. She called me by my first name, and I got her nickname. I smiled. "Great. So, _Nessie_, Sarah told me you went to Chicago for Christmas."

"Yeah. That's where I was born and raised."

"How'd you end up in this rainy city, then?"

She laughed and took a step closer to me when some guy pushed his way to the bar. I didn't really mind, she was a lot closer now. "I love the rain. When I was, god, 8, maybe, my dad took me to Seattle. He's a doctor and there was some conference he needed to go to, and my mom was out of town, so he had to take me." She smiled and laughed to herself a little. It was adorable. "And I saw the UW campus and, at 8 years old, I knew where I wanted to go. And I did, graduated from there last May and didn't want to leave."

"That's great." I said honestly. "I really admire people who know what they want and go for it. I didn't even know what I wanted to do when I was 20, much less 8."

"Well it seems like you're doing ok for yourself."

I shrugged. "First few years were tough. I worked at AutoZone when I first moved here."

A confused look crossed her face. "Sarah said you just moved here in June. She said she lived in La Push for her whole life."

And here it comes…. "Well, _she_ has. I moved here about 12 years ago. Started up my garage about three…. And found out I was a father one year ago."

Nessie looked shocked. "Wha- Um. Oh."

I smiled. She clearly did not understand at all, but didn't want to pry. I leaned into her. "See, the reason I'm so nervous all the time about Sarah is because I have no idea how to be a dad. Leah, Sarah's mom, and I had… we had a little bit of a thing when I visited the rez one time. Then five years later, last February, Leah's brother comes to me and says Leah's dying of cancer and wants to see me. She told me I had a daughter."

"Oh my god!" Nessie gasped. "That must have been…awful. Well, not that Sarah is-"

"No, no. I get it." I said right away. "It was awful. I wasn't even sure I wanted a family, and then here comes Leah demanding I change everything about my life so I can be a dad to my kid. I was pissed and I wasn't gonna do it. But then- Then I met her. And… I don't regret it. Sarah's great. I mean, she gives me a purpose, she gives me a reason to actually cook rather than just grabbing a burger, or go to the park instead of watching t.v. And there was no option, really. What kind of a man would I be if I didn't take care of my daughter when she needed me?"

"That's… That's amazing, Jake. Really. Most men I know would never have the courage to… become a father so quick. I- I think you're doing an amazing job. Sarah loves you and she's a fantastic little girl. I just- I didn't know. I- I feel awful… I mean if- if you were so nervous… I would have… You know. If I knew…" She stumbled. I guess she was a little more tipsy than I thought…

"I didn't exactly want to advertize the fact that I wasn't there for my daughter's entire life." I said.

"Not by your own fault." She countered. "But, really. You shouldn't be nervous at all. You're great. Sarah is happy and healthy, and you're a really great dad." Her hand came up rested on my forearm.

And you know how in movies, characters talk about a spark or some shit? Well that shit is true. Her hand rested on my arm and I fucking felt sparks.

"That means a lot, coming from you." I said, looking at her straight in the eyes.

She blushed and removed her hand. Was disappointed from the lack of contact. "So did you always want to be a teacher?" I asked.

Nessie and I chatted about our jobs for awhile before moving on to other topics like hobbies and weird favorites. But, honestly, we both knew something was happening. And it was evident by the turn our conversation took. "So you're a single dad? You don't even date?"

I chuckled. "My love life is sadly lacking."

Nessie snorted, rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her martini. "Lacking is better than being cheated on…" she said quietly, turning her head away from me.

"Hey." I said quickly. I took a risk and reached over to turn her face towards me. She didn't pull away, which was a good sign. "He's an asshole. Doesn't matter where he decided to shove it, if he thought he could do better than you, its his loss. You're better off without someone like that. Seriously, you deserve better than him. You're smart, caring, gorgeous…" Uh, fuck. I didn't say that out loud did I?

But I had enough liquid courage in me to keep going. My thumb brushed across her lip and our eyes met. I smiled at the nervousness and anticipation that filled her eyes and leaned in really close to her. "And, if you weren't so out of my league, maybe I'd man up and kiss you right now."

She froze for a second while I waited for her response. This was going to make the rest of the year _really_ awkward if she shot me down. Not that I would be surprised, she's so out of my league. God. What if she _did_ deny me? Shit, I'd have to spend the entire fucking weekend jacking off. All of her giggling and blushing had me hard as a rock. Well, I suppose the short, strapless dress and heels had something to do with that…But that's besides the point. The point was, in all honesty, I was _really_ hoping to fuck her tonight.

Not that it was going to be a one night thing. I gave up on those, but I was really horny and I really wanted her.

"I don't think I'm out of your league." She said, licking her pink lips.

That was all it took for me to propel myself forward and _finally_ tasted her lips. They were so soft and fit like a puzzle piece to mine. Usually kisses tasted like lipstick or some shit, but not hers. Nessie's lips were a cute, natural pink and tasted sweet, not fake. My tongue moved to her lips all by its self, and I couldn't help but internally smile when her lips parted and she let out the softest, sexiest moan I had ever heard.

I moved my hand from my side to her waist and pulled her closer to me. She came over with no protest or hesitation. As soon as our bodies were touching, I knew I couldn't wait much longer. I _needed_ her. I broke away from her lips and trailed my lips up to her eat. "Go tell your friends you're leaving with me."

There was no possible way she could say, no, right? I mean… she felt it too. Or else she wouldn't have let me shove my tongue down her throat.

"Ok."

Fuck yeah!

I pressed one quick kiss to her lips, "I'll get us a cab and meet you outside."

She nodded and walked off to find her friends. I swaggered back to the table Embry and Jared were at. "I'll see you later, guys." I said with a smirk.

"Awwww, yeah, man!" Embry yelled. He has the brunette from earlier back on his lap.

"Wrap it up this time." Jared laughed.

"Fuck off." I muttered before going outside and hailing a cab. Nessie walked out of the bar with a kind of badass leather jacket on and gave me a small smile as she walked towards me. "Uh. My place isn't to far." I said, opening the cab door for her.

"Ok."

I slid into the cab after her and was immediately focused in on her exposed thigh. Her dress got even shorter when she sat. And I wasn't complaining, her skin looked soft and I couldn't wait to feel _all_ of it. I gave the cabbie my address and turned back to Nessie. She met my eyes for a second before turning away with a blush.

She was to adorable not to kiss. I leaned over and captured her lips with no protest from her. I'm pretty sure the cab driver was rolling his eyes and making disgusted sounds in the back of his throat. Whatever. He was just jealous that he wasn't getting any.

Since we were only a few blocks away from my apartment, we got their fairly quick. I tossed some money at the cabbie and helped her out of the car. We were both silent as we took the elevator up the five floors to my place. I really hoped this didn't turn awkward.

I could feel the heat coming off her body as I unlocked my door. I was really glad I happened to tidy up earlier. I pushed the door open and let her in before going in and shutting the door behind me. The click was the loudest thing I had ever heard…

"Um… Can I take you coat?" Fuck. That sounded cheesy.

She offered me a small smile before shrugging out of it and handing it to me. "Thank you."

I set her small jacket down on the table. "Uh. You can take your shoes off, or leave 'em on. Doesn't matter." Goddamn it! When did I get so lame!?

Nessie smiled coyly and took a set closer to me. "I think I have to leave them on." She must have seen the confused look cross my face. She took a few steps closer and now we were only inches apart. "There's no way I could reach, otherwise."

Ohhh. I got it as soon as she tilted her head up and lightly kissed me. Me being me, immediately took it to the next level and shoved my tongue into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind, so I took it as an open invitation to slide my hands around her tiny waist and move her closer to me.

"Not entirely true." I said, moving my lips across her jaw and up to her ear as my hands moved down to her ass. "There are other ways." Before she could say anything, I lifted her up so I wouldn't have to bend down to kiss her. Nessie wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck for better leverage.

I groaned loudly when her body pressed against my already aching dick. "Fuck." I muttered, nipping at her lips. I stumbled forward a few steps until her back hit the wall. I made sure it wasn't to hard, though. I heard her heels drop to the floor right after.

Her skin was so smooth and soft and she smelled like heaven. Nessie gasped when my hand moved up to her chest involuntarily. For a second, I thought I went to far, but she moaned and thrust her breasts in my direction.

Since she was leaning against the wall and had her limbs wrapped around me, I figured there was no way I could drop her, even drunk. So as my one hand massaged her breast, the other run up and down her silky soft thigh making her moan and rake her fingers through my hair and down my neck.

Judging by her moans and the way she pressed closer to me, I was pretty sure she wanted it just as bad as I did. And when my fingers reached her lacy panties, I had the proof. She was so fucking wet. It drove me crazy.

Before I had even made the conscious decision to do it, I had already pushed her panties aside and shoved two fingers into her. She responded with a loud moan letting her head fall back to the point of hitting the wall. Pretty hard too.

"Careful." I chuckled into her neck before maybe sort of giving her a hicky. I suppose it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I did it anyway. She didn't reply with words, I just gasps and moans as I repeatedly hit her sweet spot.

My head was still buried in her neck when I felt one of her arms come down from my neck and settle on my stomach. I felt her warm hand pull up my shirt and start moving up and down my abs. God. If _that_ felt amazing, I couldn't wait to see what a handjob from her would be like.

"Oh fuck!" She whimpered as her legs tightened around me and her fingernails dug into my stomach.

I smiled at her frantic words. I hadn't been with a woman like this since I had Sarah. Over a year. It was an ego booster to know that I still had it. That being said, my dick was about to explode from sexual frustration. I _needed_ to be inside her. Now. But I wanted to make sure she was satisfied, I was pretty confident that I would last about two minutes and I really did not want her to think I was that guy.

I picked up the pace and thrust my fingers into her more rapidly. She whimpered and panted resting her forehead on mine. "I- Ugh, fuck- I'm-"

"I know, baby." I whispered against her lips. "You wanna cum?"

She nodded against my forehead and gasped when I hit her g-spot. I pressed my lips firmly against hers and rubbed her clit and I thrust in and out a few more times. Her inner most muscles clenched around my fingers as a moan came from her lips. Good thing my lips muffled it, it probably would have been pretty loud.

Fuck. I wish it wasn't my fingers that were feeling the rush of wetness and heat and tightness as she came. My dick twitched impatiently. I needed to get her naked.

Nessie panted as she recovered from her orgasm. I stayed silent, still holding her against the hallway wall. Her hand slipped down my abs and landed at the best of spots. My jeans. She slowly unbuttoned them while moving her lips up my jaw and to my ear. "Bedroom?" she asked in an innocent voice before nipping my earlobe.

Fuuuuu-ck.

I pulled her away from the wall and headed to my room while groping the back of her dress to find the fucking zipper. It was proving to be a very elusive one. Nessie removed her hand from my zipper and pushed my shirt halfway up. I would have taken it off right away for her, but I was more concerned with getting _her_ naked. And I couldn't find the fucking zipper. I growled in frustration. "Do I have to rip it off?"

She giggled. "It's on the side."

My hand flew to the side she nodded to and grasped the tiny zipper before ripping it down. By this time, I had just kicked my bedroom door open. Nessie wiggled around in my arms before I put her down on the floor. It would have been the bed, but we needed to get naked…

Nessie wasn't self conscious about her body, apparently. Not that there was a single thing wrong with it, but most women were shy about getting naked. She simply let her grey dress fall to the floor and pool at her feet. My eyes narrowed as I took her in.

Beautiful.

She looked absolutely stunning in nothing but a strapless black bra and matching panties. Flawless.

She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. "I _felt_ a six pack, right?"

I chuckled. "Then I guess you can't add 4 plus 4, Miss Cullen." I said, pulling my shirt over my head. My eight pack was what got me laid most of the time. Chicks ate that shit up! While I was at it, pulled off my jeans and boxers on one fell swoop.

When a surprised look crossed Nessie's face, I couldn't help the smirk. Apparently her ex didn't compare to what I had. So I guess the only thing I couldn't beat him at was being condescending and an asshole. But I was fully ok with that.

I reached out for her and bent down so I could kiss her again. Her fingers immediately ran over my eight pack in a very deliberate way, no doubt counting. After she was satisfied with her count, she unexpectedly pulled away from my lips and licked a trail from my throat….all the way down to my dick as she slowly lowered herself to her knees.

Ohhhhhhh fuck. Shit. How could I possibly handle her lips wrapped around me?!

I groaned loudly when she simply ran a finger down Little Jake. Part of me wanted to yell at her to fucking stop before I jizzed way to fucking soon, but the other part of me wanted more. Her mouth slid over me as soon as she finished her torturous little stroke.

DEAD KITTENS! DEAD KITTENS! DEAD KITTENS! OH GOD DEAD KITTENS!

Her mouth was wet and warm and fuck shit. Dead kittens. And her tongue was lapping at my head as her lips created the best suction I've ever felt. I took deep breaths and thought of dead kittens.

I groaned again when she eased my cock down her throat. Shiiiit. Goddamn! She always looks so innocent! She pulled back and I felt the cool air on my cock for just a second before she wrapped her lips around me again.

DEAD KITTENS!

My hands gripped her coppery hair and eased my dick down her throat again. The part of me that wanted more won, obviously, and it was a fucking miracle that I didn't cum after one touch from her. I had my hands in her hair, she had my cock in her fucking esophagus, _and_ her eyes on me. She looked abso-fucking-loutly gorgeous with her wide, doe-like eyes staring innocently up to mine.

I hadn't even realized that I was spewing out expletives while she was giving me head. At least I wasn't chanting dead kittens out loud…

Nessie pulled away and released my dick again, but this time, she began pumping me with both of her hands. I could feel the mixture of pre-cum and her spit being rubbed all over me and I had to think about dead kittens again.

"Fuck. Nessie. I- I want you so fucking bad." I groaned out as she licked me from base to tip.

I heard a soft giggle before she stood up the same way she went down, licking me. She could only reach my throat, but she didn't seem to mind. Her lips, tongue and teeth were all I could focus on. "I'm _so_ ready for you." She replied, rubbing herself against me.

Even if she still had her panties on, I could still feel how wet she was. I growled and grabbed her hips. "Tell me you want it."

"I want it." She whimpered. "Please, Jacob, I want you to fuck me."

ohfuckingchrist

Miss Cullen was kinkier than I expected.

Perfect.

I had her laying on my bed in a flash, flat on her back, legs hanging off the bed. I grasped her little thong and pulled it down her mile-long, sexy legs before moving her back on to the bed more. My body covered hers as I kissed her again. Her hands moved up and down my torso, lightly running her nails down me.

I kissed down her throat to the top of her breasts before reaching under her to undo the fucking bra that was in my way. She arched her back up, making it easier for me to undo it, and, as an added bonus, making her breasts push right into my chest. And as soon as I threw her bra to the floor, my kisses traveled to her breasts.

She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair, tugging me closer to her. "Ohh god!"

God. Everything on her was fucking perfect. Her breasts were the right size for my hands, and her skin tasted sweet. I smiled when her nipples hardened under my tongue and fingers. She reacted to me in the perfect way.

"Jake- Jacob, I- Fuck it cant wait. Please, now." She panted.

Ok…

My lips trailed back up her neck and I kissed her pink swollen lips once more before breaking away from her to grab a condom form my bedside table. She must have realized what I was doing. "I'm on the pill." She told me.

And I trusted her. I did. But what if the pill failed. I just thought it was better to have two lines of defense rather than just one. As soon as I tore the foil open and rolled it on, I kissed her again. "I trust you, but its just…" I gave a half shrug as I gripped her legs and spread them apart so I could fit between them.

She nodded. "I get it." She said. She didn't sound offended, so maybe she did get it? I hope.

She offered me a sweet, crooked smile that made my hips move forward on their own accord. She gasped when the tip of my dick barely touched her clit. I grinned and circulated my hips, just teasing her.

Unfortunately, I couldn't feel how wet she was because of this damn, necessary condom, but I could feel the heat as I ran my tip against her opening. I made sure to rub it over her clit a few times, and each time, she whimpered and thrust her hips up. "Jake. Fuck!" she writhed under me and lifted her hips up, desperately trying to get me in her while her nails dug into my back.

I started kissing her neck again, still teasing her, as her hands plunged down and stroked me. I growled at the sensation. If she didn't stop, I was gonna cum. So I did what any horny man would do when he had a beautiful woman under him begging for it. I grasped her hands and pinned them above her head before pushing into her.

Her head rolled back on to my pillows, splaying her copper curls across my bed, as she sighed with a satisfied look on her face.

Dead kittens. Dead kittens. Fuck!

I should have expected how tight she was. I mean, Nessie was little, I could practically circle my hands around her waist. But, for some reason, I just couldn't comprehend that someone could be that. Fucking. Tight.

"Shit." I muttered. One of my hands kept her hands pinned above her head while the other was propped near her head. I didn't want to crush her or anything… But even with her hands useless, she still found a way to drive me insane as I pushed into her again and again.

She arched her body up so it was skin on skin contact. Her sweet moans reached my ears and I groaned in response. Jesus.

God fucking damnit! So good.

Wanting her to cum first, I released her hands and trailed my fingers down to her clit. Her hips jerked up when I touched her. "Oh fuck!"

God. I loved her dirty mouth.

I pressed my lips to hers before moving faster, making sure to hit her g-spot, and swiping my fingers over her clit. Her mouth opened in a gasp that was swallowed by my lips.

I _almost_ came. Holy fuck, when her body clenched around me… I barely registered her calling my name out after she broke away from my lips. What I did hear, though, was music to my ears. 32 wasn't exactly old… But having a hot, fresh out of college girl scream my name during sex was pretty awesome.

Once she came back down to earth, I gripped her hips and flipped her over. I would kick myself later if I didn't get the chance to do her doggy style.

As soon as I thrust into her from behind, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. She was even tighter this way. I groaned and leaned into her. She was on all fours, the perfect height for me to sweep her hair to the side and whisper in her ear. "Oh damn, baby. You're so fucking hot. You want me to make you cum again?" my voice sounded gravelly and it made her shiver under me.

She turned her head slightly towards me and brushed my lips with hers. "Mmm-humm." She nodded, letting her hand come up and pull me in for another open mouth kiss.

I thrust into her harder and faster, causing her to pant and push back into me. I reached up and groped her breasts right before she came undone, again, calling my name.

Hearing my name roll off her sweet lips as her body jerked under me was enough to send me over the edge. "Ughh- Fuuuck…." My mind went completely blank for a second as I came. I could hear her moans and feel her lips moving against mine, but everything else was blocked out.

That had never. Ever. Happened before.

Fucking condom. I pulled out and flopped next to her on my bed.

Nessie's body stretched out like a kitty before she settled herself on my bed, hair fanned out, lips slightly parted, and buck-ass naked. Her eyes were closed and I was pretty flattered that I wore her out so thoroughly. She didn't even notice when I got up to toss the condom in the trash and wash all the excess off.

I stumbled back to bed and laid next to her, throwing my arm casually around her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

My head was pounding when my phone went off and woke me up. It was to bright and early and- fuck- too loud for this shit!

I scrambled to find my phone before it went to voicemail. The ringing was coming from my jeans, which were in a pile with my boxers for some reason on the floor.

And then- it hit me.

I fucked my daughter's first grade teacher last night.

No wonder why I felt so good. Ms. Cullen- Nessie- was smart, nice, beautiful, and if my drunk memory serves me correctly, amazing in bed. I dropped all thoughts of my phone and turned back to the bed with every intention of spooning her, maybe fucking her again, and asking her out on a real date.

But, much to my disappointment, there was no hot teacher sleeping naked in my bed. Simply twisted sheets and a pillow with an indent in it.

Mother fuck. She left…

I spent the rest of my weekend being pissed off. The guys at the shop were getting pissed at me and just wanted me gone by Monday morning.

After nursing my wicked hangover Sunday, I got really fucking pissed at Ms. Cullen. She was my impressionable daughter's teacher! Who the fuck was she to go out and get wasted and have a one night stand? Her job was to mold the world's future leaders! Leaders shouldn't have one night stands!

And I kind of took it personally, too. I didn't want a one night stand. But apparently _she_ did. She was probably just looking for an hour long distraction from her pretty boy, cheating, boyfriend. I mean… She just… _used_ me.

But I didn't give up that easily. If she wanted it to be a one night thing, I'd make her say it to my face. None of this pussy, leaving before I woke up shit. No, no, no! She was going to have to tell me. Out loud.

I was sufficiently calmed down by the time Sarah got home Monday afternoon. I went for a long run after taking apart a few engines, so I was ok.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Sweetie!" I said, picking her up.

Rachel and Rebecca stumbled into my apartment with Sarah's bags. "Hey Jake."

I was happy to have my princess back. "Hey Rach, Becky. How'd it go?" I asked, looking at the huge grin on my daughter's face.

"Oh, she was an angel." Becky said, smiling.

"She was great. I really have to use your bathroom." Rachel said, heading down the hall.

"Me first! Me first! Me first!" Sarah yelled, wiggling her way out of my arms and racing passed Rachel for the bathroom.

"Fine!" she yelled back, "Jake, I'm using your bathroom, then." She said hurrying off.

"So, really, Becks, how was she?"

My sister shrugged. "Oh, you know how Sarah is, a little hyperactive and she does not like to be told what to do. But she was good. There were no problems, she just tired us out, even Nick, Lilah, and Will." She said, referring to Rachel's sons and her daughter.

Sarah came out of the bathroom a second later and hugged my leg. "I missed you daddy! But Aunt Rachel and Aunt Rebecca and me got you something in Disneyland!"

I chuckled. "Did you, now? Please tell me it's a stuffed animal! This house is defiantly lacking stuffed animals!" I didn't think she got my sarcasm.

"No!" she shrieked. "It's a hat! I got Ms. Cullen one too!" Becky produced two matching micky mouse hats from Sarah's bag. One said Dad, one said Ms. Cullen.

I forced out a smile. "Great! I'm sure Ms. Cullen will love it!" I really hoped I kept the anger out of my voice.

Rebecca shot me a questioning look before Rachel came out of my room. "Hey, Sarah, grown-up talk now! How about you go put all of your dirty clothes in your hamper and hang up your new ones."

Sarah scampered off with a smiled and her bags in hand. "Grown-up talk, Rach?" I asked with a smile.

She did not look amused. "Yes, Jacob Ephraim Black. Grown-up talk. Or would you like to explain why there is a used condom in your bathroom in front of your daughter?"

Rebecca's jaw dropped. "Jake!"

"Jesus Christ, Rach! Why the hell are you looking in my trash?"

"I wasn't looking, Jake. I needed to throw something away and it was just sitting on top. What would you have done if Sarah saw it?"

There was nothing I could say.

My sisters shared their scary twin look and sighed together. "Jacob," Rachel started, "We were under the impression that all of your hook ups stopped over a year ago."

"They-"

"Sarah cant have any more mother figures in her life leave her. If you bring a girl home-"

"I know!" I yelled, cutting off Rebecca. "I know that. Sarah wasn't in the house, she wasn't even in the state! I- You know… I'm committed to having Sarah! I really am. But… I have…_needs_." God. Kill me now.

"Well I hope the condom worked this time." Rachel said in a snippy tone before she and Rebecca called their good-byes to Sarah.

They never failed to put me in a bad mood…

Sarah and I talked about her trip for the rest of the night and she fell asleep early on the couch watching iCarly. Once she was asleep, I had no one else to talk to, so my mind wandered to Ms. Cullen. Of course.

Part of me wanted to just go in there pissed as fuck. But I'd have Sarah with me and who knows, maybe she actually had a reason for leaving. But I doubt it. All I know is that I was pissed at her for just assuming I'm a one night kind of a guy. Fuck that.

The next morning, I got Sarah up extra early so Ms. Cullen and I could have a little talk before school. Sarah complained the entire drive to school, which didn't exactly put me in a good mood. Maybe my bad mood had something to do with the fact Sarah _demanded_ I wear my new micky mouse ears hat to drop her off.

How was Ms. Cullen going to take my anger seriously when I was in this ridiculous hat?

"Why are we so early?" Sarah asked me in an annoyed voice when I parked in front of the school. I guess it wasn't exactly early, 7:30. But Sarha and I were usually rushing through the doors at 7:44 and 58 seconds, so, in my book, we were early.

"Well you have to give Ms. Cullen her present." I told her.

Sarah brightened up as she clutched the other hat in her hands. "You and Ms. Cullen match, Daddy!" she seemed absolutely thrilled that her teacher and I would own the same hat…. It was like the little kid version of me being so excited to share bodily fluids with her teacher…

I was pleased to see only a few parents (mostly moms) and kids running around the halls. The hall out side Ms. Cullen's classroom seemed to be pretty empty. I hesitated before we went in. I really shouldn't go in there and get up in her face about this. Just be calm. You catch my flies with honey than with vinegar.

Sarah bolted into the classroom as soon as she saw Ms. Cullen. I slowly slid in after her. Ms. Cullen was standing with her back towards us writing the morning schedule on the chalk board. I couldn't help that my eyes traveled up and down her body a few times. The navy sweater dress she wore hugged her nicely. And I could say that because I knew _exactly_ what she looked like naked. The lace of the tights she wore reminded me of the panties I slid down her legs just a few nights ago…

"Ms. Cullen!" Sarah yelled excitedly.

Nessie- Fuck it, I'm calling her Nessie, I've seen her naked, we're to that point- jumped about two feet into the air and spun around when Sarah shrieked her greeting. "Indoor voice, sweetie." I reminded her.

Nessie's eyes widened when our eyes locked for a split second before she looked away. "Oh. Good morning, Sarah. How was your weekend?" She kept her eyes focused on Sarah, but I saw that adorable blush creep into her cheeks. Wait! I'm supposed to be mad at her.

"Disney is the best place on earth! I saw so many people and animals and rides and fun things! My cousins and I went to the beach and we buried Uncle Paul in the sand when he took a nap!"

"That sounds like so much fun! What was your favorite thing?" Nessie asked her.

"Ummmmm…. The Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage!" Sarah answered.

"And what's that?" Nessie asked, casually glancing at the clock, still ignoring me.

My jaw clenched. First she ditches me in bed, and now she's just pretending I don't exist? And her little clock glance made me think she was just going to keep asking Sarah questions until school started and she could kick me out.

"I got you this in Disneyland!" Sarah declared after a detailed explanation of her favorite ride. "My Daddy has one too! I got it for him at the same place!"

Sarah handed Ms. Cullen her hat and pointed to me. Nessie smiled weakly. "Oh, thank you, Sarah." Nessie looked at me for a second and grew even redder. Apparently I didn't look very friendly…

"Sweetie, go hang up your backpack."

Nessie's eyes flooded with panic at the thought of being alone in a room with me. Fantastic….

Sarah grabbed her backpack and went out into the hall. I made sure she was out of hearing range before speaking. But when I turned back, Nessie was halfway across the room. Too bad she was teetering around on heels and my legs were twice as long as hers, I caught up with her in a second. "Nessie-"

"I can't." she said, spinning around to face me.

"What-"

"Please don't."

"You can't-"

"Daddy!"

Fuck.

"What?" I asked, my exasperation for her teacher coming through.

"Hazel and her mommy are here, can she come over after school and play?"

I sighed knowing that this conversation would have to wait. Hazel and her mom, Mallory, came into the classroom. "Sorry, Sweetie. Not today. Maybe sometime next week."

More kids and parents trickled into the classroom while Sarah made me set up a playdate with Hazel. Nessie looked fucking relived, which kind of pissed me off a little more. I knew I had missed my opportunity to talk with her when almost every kids in her class was milling about the classroom.

Nessie carried on like she didn't fuck me over the weekend and continued helping some boy set up the calendar.

"Bye, Daddy." Sarah effectively dismissed me when she noticed I was the only parent still in the room.

Fuck. I missed my chance… I hugged Sarah good bye and headed to work.

The guys in the shop just avoided me from the start. Apparently I had that 'get the fuck out of my way and leave me alone' look on my face. I worked fast and efficiently, but, unfortunately, it was only busy work. My mind wandered all over the fucking place.

Nessie's cowardly behavior today just solidified my anger.

Maybe it was best to just pretend it never happened. That obviously what she wanted. Who gives a fuck if I felt like shit about it. She's not worth my time if she just goes out and fucks dudes for one night before leaving.

Fuck. No. She's not like that.

Goddamn it! Why does she have to be so likeable, besides the whole leaving thing?

"Hey, boss?" one of the guys called to me after awhile. "You know what time it is, right?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Its ten after."

"Fine, take a break." I said, thinking he wanted his lunch break 20 minutes early.

"Ten after _three_. You're usually gone by now. Doesn't Sarah's school end at 2:45?"

"Fuck!"

I sprinted out of there with my coveralls on and oil covering my hands and face.

How the fuck could I lose track of time like that! Fuck! I didn't even take a lunch break. I literally worked for the entire day without stopping.

I got to school within five minutes and leapt out of the car as I tried to wipe the oil off my hands. I nearly took the door off the hinges when I bolted into the main office and down the hallway to Nessie's room.

"Green or blue?"

Nessie and Sarah were standing in front of the classroom's display board when I burst into the room. My heart dropped when I saw that Sarah's eyes were red like she'd been crying. "I thought you forgot about me!" she yelled, running over to me and clutching my legs.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I got caught up at the shop." I said, picking her up. "I wouldn't leave you here."

Tears were leaking out of her eyes. "You weren't here and I was gonna walk home but Ms. Cullen said no and made me come inside."

I looked over at Nessie, she was still stapling papers to the board, paying us no attention. I did kind of appreciate how her dress lifted a little when she reached up, though, but I didn't dwell on it. "I know. I'm sorry, Sarah. Can you do me a favor and go to the bathroom, get a drink, and pack up all of your stuff nicely? I have to talk to Ms. Cullen for a second." I said it quietly enough so Nessie couldn't hear.

"Promise you wont leave without me?" Sarah questioned.

"Who else am I going to go visit grandpa Billy with after we leave?"

Sarah smiled and kissed my cheek before I set her down and she scampered off.

My eyes moved back to Nessie and I was pissed to find her putting things in her bag and wrapping a scarf around her neck. She thought she was leaving again…

I opened my mouth, but didn't even get a sound out before she spoke, "Picking up your daughter a half an hour late is unacceptable, Mr. Black. If you need the after school care, you have to call ahead."

My jaw clenched. "Really?" I snapped at her.

She looked up at me in surprise, "Yes, I cant babysit-'

"Lets just cut the shit, ok? What possible reason do you have to be pissed at me?"

"This is a school, Mr. Black, language like that shouldn't be used here." She said, still not meeting my eyes as she continued to pack her shit.

"Right, only in the bedroom, huh? And I suppose in the hallway."

She inhaled sharply as soon as the words left my mouth. "Listen, I'm already late. I have to go."

"If all you wanted that night was a quick fuck to help you get over your cheating ex, you should have just said something. I would have made it a lot faster and bought you less drinks had I known you'd drop you panties that easy."

Her jaw dropped and I realized I stepped out of line. "And had I known you take you first weekend off _daddy _duty and take advantage of my fragile state, I wouldn't have called you a great father."

"_Don't_ bring my daughter into this!" I growled. "She was out of the goddamn state when I fucked you!"

"I have to go."

"Yeah, you're good at that." I said through clenched teeth.

"Good night, Mr. Black." She said, putting her coat on before heading towards the door.

"You were the first girl I've a sex with since finding out about Sarah. I don't do the _cheap_, one night thing anymore. That's what _you_ made it." I told her quietly after a second of silence. Her eyes flashed with anger when I basically called her a whore…

Sarah skipped to the door and beamed at Nessie. "Bye, Ms. Cullen! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Nessie offered her a tight smile. "Bye Sarah, have a good night. Mr. Black." She barely acknowledged my presence.

After Sarah and I visited my dad's house and took him out for dinner, we headed home. "Are you ok, daddy?"

"I'm fine, Sweetie. Just a little angry at someone." I answered her question as I gave her a bath.

"Ms. Cullen?"

Oh shit. Please tell me she didn't hear any of that! I wasn't exactly proud of the things I said to Nessie. I wouldn't have put it passed her to slap me. I didn't _really_ think she was easy. I was just pissed at myself for thinking I actually had a shot with her.

Then again, she basically told me I was a bad father and implied that _I_ used _her_. Which was bull shit. Yeah, she might have been drunk. Yeah, I might have bought her a few drinks and laid the charm on pretty thick. Yeah, she was probably hurt over her boyfriend's cheating and was looking for some way to feel better. But… I _did_ make her feel good. And she wasn't shitfaced, just buzzed…

"What makes you think I'm mad is Ms. Cullen?"

"You had grownup talk with her and had your mad face on after." She explained simply.

"No, I'm not mad at Ms. Cullen." Just annoyed. "I'm mad at myself for losing track of time at work and making you think I forgot about you."

"Its ok. Ms. Cullen gave me a snack and I got to color a picture."

Sometimes I wish my life was as simple as hers…

I avoided Ms. Cullen at all costs for the next two weeks. I didn't even step foot into the classroom once. I walked Sarah to her room and said good bye. It was the same for picking her up, I waited right outside the school and Sarah would come running to me. Ms. Cullen simply glanced our way to make sure some random person wasn't stealing my kid.

Sarah noticed. "Daddy, you have to come in and see the pictures I drew they're on the wall in my classroom!" she demanded of me one day before school.

We happened to be somewhat early that day, too. There was really no one here yet. "I don't know, sweetie. Your teacher might be busy…"

"Daddy!" Sarah sounded pretty annoyed with me. "You haven't seen any of my work in forever!"

I sighed. "Alright. Just a few minutes."

And because my luck is fucking nonexistent, Ms. Cullen was in there. On her hands and knees. She was reaching in a cabinet and her motion was making her ass stick out. Nice.

"Hi Ms. Cullen!" Sarah said cheerfully.

Ms. Cullen looked back and smiled. It didn't reach her eyes though. "You're early today, Sarah." She commented, not looking at me.

"I want to show my daddy the pictures of spring we drew."

"Ok. Well you know where they are. I'll be right back." She said in a rush, obviously avoiding me, as she headed for the door.

"Sorry to inconvenience you." I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

I could just see her brown eyes roll as she walked passed me.

Huh. Maybe fucking a fresh out of college girl wasn't too bright. Ms. Cullen was being pretty immature about this whole clusterfuck of a situation.

Sarah showed me her artwork. Ms. Cullen didn't come back in the room until other parents were there as buffers. But I wasn't as pissed this time. Whatever. She wasn't worth my time if she was so childish.

"Oh! Jacob!" Hazel's mom Mallory approached me as I was heading out of the classroom.

"Hey Mallory." I greeted her politely. Mallory was awesome, really. She and her husband, Tom were really helpful. They didn't know the entire situation, but they knew I was freaked out about being a dad most of the time and reassured me when I had no fucking clue what I was doing. Mallory got me though Valentine's Day, which I found out the day before from a sobbing Sarah that you had to buy shit and write kid's names on them and stuff. Who knew?

Mallory had a smile on her face that honestly made me a little nervous. "So my sister is coming into town this weekend."

"Umm. Cool. Do you want me to watch Hazel or something?" I asked.

She laughed. "No, no, no! In fact, why don't I take Sarah Saturday night? This is Monica's first time in Seattle and I'm sure she'd like to see the city from someone other than me, and, of course, you've lived here longer than I have."

Ohhhh…. Ehh.

I chuckled. "Uh. Thanks. But I'm not really looking to date." I said. I was anxious to get out of there. It was almost time for school to start, so Ms. Cullen would be coming back soon and I'm not that great at holding back sarcastic comments if they come to mind… So it would just be best if I got out of there.

Fucking luck… Ms. Cullen was walking towards the room with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Jake." Mallory began in her mom voice, "Sarah is a great girl and she wouldn't mind if you got back out there."

"No. Really, I-"

"Ms. Cullen whats your opinion?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckidy fuck fuck! Why the hell did she have to bring Ms. Cullen into it! Shit!

Ms. Cullen looked like a deer in headlights. "Um. O-on what?" she didn't look at me.

"Sarah wouldn't be hurt by Jacob getting back in the dating game, right?" Mallory was unaware of the fucking land-mine she stepped on.

Ms. Cullen's jaw dropped slightly. "Ummm….I- I cant- I don't- Umm… Its not really-"

Hah. My lips unintentionally twitched into a smile. "Oh, Come on, Ms. Cullen. I'm interested in your opinion. Think dating is better? I mean, one night things are for college kids and whores, right?" I can really be an asshole if I wanted to be…

But, really, she kind of deserved it…

Ms. Cullen's jaw clenched. "I would just suggest being _responsible_ and always putting your daughter first."

Ms. Cullen walked away without another word.

"See!" Mallory grinned, thankfully unaware, "Let me give you Monica's number."

"No, no! Really, Mallory. Sarah might be fine with me dating, but I'm not. And besides, you probably want don't want your sister to end up with a grease monkey." I tossed her a grin before leaving. I was relieved that she didn't look upset.

So with no dates in the near future, or any action for that matter, life went on as normal. Except for the tense relationship Ms. Cullen and I now shared. Whenever we were forced in the same room, she got all cold and pretended like I wasn't there, and I got…irritated.

I held back all of my comments for the sake of her job, I honestly didn't want her to get fired over this shit. She was really a good teacher and Sarah loved her, which I was thankful for. I would have felt awful if Ms. Cullen got irrationally pissed at Sarah just because we drunkenly slept together. But that wasn't the case. Ms. Cullen always greeted Sarah with a smile on her face. Me? Not so much. But she was nice to Sarah.

One thing I hated was the fact that every time I had to _relieve some tension_, Ms. Cullen was the only image my dirty mind could conjure up. Fuck, I even tried jacking off to porn, but then I found myself sorting though it for girls with curly reddish hair and brown eyes… I ended up just opting for a shower and my memories of Ms. Cullen on her knees…

No matter how immature she was, I couldn't deny that I was attracted to her. She was hot.

But I cared. And I really tried not to. She obviously didn't want anything to do with me judging from her standoffish behavior the past few weeks. But I wanted her. So bad, goddamn it.

I tried to be mad at her. I tried to hate her, to call her a bitch, everything. But every time I saw her smile at something some kid said or did, I couldn't help but think about how much I liked her.

I guess I was more hurt by her outright r_efusal_ to give me a chance. And when I thought about it, I couldn't really blame her for high-tailing it out of my bed. I was a mechanic. A single-dad, mechanic that spent his free time doing laundry and watching iCarly. What a winner. Ms. Cullen deserved someone better. Someone who didn't already devote his life to a girl. Given that girl was six and wouldn't really want to hang out with me forever…but Sarah was number one in my life and nothing is ever going to change that.

Still didn't stop me from getting my rocks off at her memory…

As much as I tried to deny it, I had feelings for her. Nessie was smart, fun, kind, and drop dead gorgeous. I'd be crazy if I didn't want her.

I was just so conflicted. I wanted her, I thought she was amazing, but I was still angry with her that she won't even talk to me about it. I mean… every time we were remotely close, it was really awkward.

So I basically lived for the weekends. No Ms. Cullen, no tension. That is, except, for the _wonderful_ Saturday evening Sarah and I ran into her…

Sarah and I usually did grocery shopping on Sundays, and we were usually out of food by Saturday, so after Sarah pestered me a little bit, I agreed to going out for dinner. We ended up at Olive Garden because I fucking lived for those breadsticks.

"How many?" The maître d asked, blinking her eyes way to much. I barely kept from rolling my eyes. Why did girls think rapidly blinking was attractive?

I nudged Sarah closer to me and smiled. "Just me and my daughter." If you told 'em you had a kid, they'd stop the flirting real fast.

Unless…. "Aw! You look to be about my son's age, cutie." She said, smiling flirtatiously at me.

But I had Sarah trained for this sort of thing, I didn't even have to nudge her before she spoke up. "I'm hungry!"

Another waitress, this one was single, too, judging from her smile and blinking, came around and lead us to our table. My stomach was growling, so I really wasn't paying any attention to anything else. Sarah was, though, and shrieked with glee at what she saw. "Ms. Cullen! Ms. Cullen!"

My eyes automatically searched for her. When I finally did see her sitting at a table near the window, I did not like what I saw. The cheating ex was there with her.

What. The. Fuck?

Ms. Cullen's eyes met mine before she looked at Sarah. She looked guilty… But she looked away fast. I guess I didn't look very friendly.

"Hi Sarah." Ms. Cullen greeted. Her cheeks were bright red. She knew I knew what he did to her. And I'm willing to bet she knew I was pissed and confused. Why the fuck is she here with him? If a guy cheats on you for six months, he's obviously doesn't give a shit about you. She deserved better.

The Ex smiled at me politely. Ok, then. He doesn't know I fucked his ex girlfriend. I tried to smile back, but I know it turned out as a smirk.

"I didn't know teachers ate at restaurants!" Sarah said.

Ms. Cullen smiled uncomfortably. "Of course teachers go to restaurants, silly!"

"Excuse me, sir? Here's your table." The waitress said, gesturing to the empty table across from Ms. Cullen's.

The cheating Ex didn't look very happy that Ms. Cullen's student was going to be sitting right next to them. I suppose he was trying to explain the whole cheating thing and probably didn't want Sarah, or me, to overhear anything.

I considered taking the table. It would no doubt piss off the cheating Ex and make Ms. Cullen really uncomfortable. But then I thought better of it. I really didn't know if I could control myself if he conned his way into her panties again.

"Uhh… Is there anywhere else?" I asked the waitress quietly.

The Ex tossed me a grateful smile, cocky even. Fucker. Ms. Cullen didn't say anything. Not even a thank you when the waitress lead Sarah and me away. I couldn't concentrate on my food. I barely noticed when the breadsticks came. I just watched them.

It was creepy, yeah, but I was on the other side of the room now, so that made it kind of ok. But…Anyway… I was pleased to see it wasn't going so well. He talked, she shook her head and muttered something and then it was repeated. That asshole even made her cry. They were done first and left. Together unfortunately. But I didn't think he got her back, they both looked pretty pissed as they left.

Sarah and I finished up and I paid quickly, making sure to leave the napkin with our waitress's number on it behind. She wouldn't be getting a call.

"Daddy can we go get ice-cream?" Sarah asked me in her adorable voice while giving me puppy eyes.

How could I say no? "Sure, sweetie. Where do you want to go?"

Instead of answering her favorite, Baskin Robbins, she turned to me with confusion and pointed into the parking lot. "That's your truck!"

I looked over to where she was pointing and sure enough, Wolf Motor's tow truck was there. "Yeah. Lets go see what's up, sweetie." Depending on who was towing today, they were absolutely useless at diagnosing problems, and if it was just something small, I'd fix it fast.

"QUILY!" Sarah screeched as Quil, dressed in coveralls, came around the side of the truck.

He looked startled for a second before grinning at my daughter. "Hey there, squirt! Boss!" he greeted both of us.

"Hey Quil. What's goin' on?" I asked, eyes raking over the cars. If I had to bet, I'd say the rusting old bronco was dead.

He shrugged. "This sweet little Audi Coupe wont start." He took a step closer. "But the girl driving it is even sweeter. You should get her number." He told me with a wink and a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

A barely got the words out of my mouth when Sarah gasped. "Ms. Cullen is this your car!?"

Why do the gods keep smashing her and me together? Was I a serial killer in a past life?

Ms. Cullen had just gotten out of her car with a bunch of papers in her hands. She had an adorably confused look on her face. "Umm. Yeah. It- It wont start, though."

Sarah smiled widely. "Its ok! My daddy can fix it! That's his truck for his garage and that's his Quily!" I didn't worry about the last part of her sentence. Ms. Cullen was well aware of my preference for women.

Ms. Cullen's eyes went wide. "Oh. I- I didn't know…it was yours."

"I guess not." I replied.

She _knew_ I was inside. She knew a mechanic was just inside the restaurant and yet she opted to call someone else. And I'm willing to bet that if she'd known Wolf Motors was mine, she would have called someone, _anyone_, else.

"You know each other?" Quil asked skeptically.

"This is Sarah's teacher, Ms. Cullen." I introduced, only because Quil would pester the shit out of me and her to know how we know each other. Like I said, I didn't tell anyone slept with her. Embry and Jared didn't get a good look at her that night and I never told them.

"Well…" Quil was plotting something. "Since you know her and cars a lot better than I do, why don't you two go ahead and carpool back to the garage. I'll take Sarah, Jake. Claire's been asking about her anyway."

Ms. Cullen was to nice to say anything. That, or she was to scared of raising suspicion in front of Sarah. But I knew she would rather walk over hot coals than be alone with me, I stepped in. "I actually promised Sarah I'd take her out for ice cream so-"

"Great! I love ice cream!" Quil grinned, snatching the keys to my Silverado right out of my hands before I could do anything. He put the keys to the tow truck in my hands. "Com'n, squirt." Sarah followed him with a smile. "Just call me when you want me to drop her off! Or if." He said to me in a low voice.

"Quil, give me my keys and kid back!" I called after him. But he had already picked Sarah up and was sprinting to my car. Shit. Now I had no choice but to give her a ride and fix her car. "Uhh…I'll just…take a look." I muttered, walking around to the front of her car. After examining the car for a few, awkward, silent minutes, I concluded her spark plugs were to shit. The worst thing was that I happened to know I could fix it with in a few minutes at my shop. There was no point in her calling a cab and going home just for me to drop it off ten minutes later.

"Um. Well, I can fix it." I told her. "But what I need is at the shop and it actually looks like you need an oil change pretty badly."I said honestly.

"Ok. I can call a cab." She said, pulling her cell phone out.

"Don't bother. It'll take me 20 minutes and then you can drive it home yourself."I started to hook her car up to the truck.

"No, its ok." She said quickly.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. Her cheeks were pink again and she was refusing to meet my eyes. "I'm not gonna force you to or anything, but it'd be easier for you and me if you just came with."

"Ok." She muttered.

"Thanks." I got her car all hooked up to the truck in a few minutes. "Alright. Ready?"

"Mm-hum." She nodded. I made sure everything was secure one last time before hopping in myself, but I stopped when I realized the tow was higher up than your average truck, and she was pretty short. Ms. Cullen was trying to hoist herself up and it wasn't going so well.

"Need a hand?" I chuckled. It was pretty funny.

She blushed again. "Umm…"

"I don't think you're gonna get up there with out one."

"Probably not."

I took a step closer to her and cocked an eyebrow, silently asking her permission to help her. She looked at the truck and sighed softly before slightly nodding her head. I gripped her hips and lifted her feather light frame to the seat. "Thanks."

I nodded in reply and shut the door before heading to the driver's side.

Once we were securely on the road and there was no chance of her jumping out, I made an attempt at conversation. "So how was the date?"

Her head snapped to look at me. I casually kept driving like I didn't just ask that question. "It wasn't a date." She said defensively.

"The Ex asks you out for dinner, it's a date." I insisted.

"He's just that. Ex. And he'll stay that way forever."

"That's not what he thinks." I commented.

"You don't know him. Or me."

"Well that's not my fault. _You_ were the one who left."

"Please just don't." she begged quietly.

"No, I'm curious, you go out for a nice dinner with your cheating ex, but wont spare one second to give me an explanation?"

"I- I don't- I don't have one." She said quietly.

"Fine. We're here anyway." I said, pulling into the shop. I saw Colin and Brady scramble around when they saw it was me in the truck and not Quil like they thought. Whatever, it was like thirty minutes until we closed anyway, I didn't care that they weren't doing anything.

I hopped out of the truck and started to unhook her car from the back so I could change the oil. Colin and Brady came over to help. "Hey, boss. Where's Quil?"

I shrugged. "Sarah and I were out to dinner and she pointed the truck out to me. So he has her and I get the work, the bastard."

"Who's _she_?" Brady asked in an awed voice. "Damn."

Oh, fuck! Nessie probably couldn't get out. "Get it in and then you two can leave." I told them. They seemed pretty excited they could start their Saturday night at 6:30, so they dropped all questions about Nessie and started on the car.

I got to the truck just in time. She jumping down on the gravel and those fucking pebbles can roll out from right under you sometimes, which, of course, they did. I grabbed her hips and thankfully kept her upright. "Whoa. You ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She breathed.

I motioned for her to follow me to the waiting room. There was still some shitty coffee left and some month old magazines in there. She'd have plenty to do…. "I should be done in about 20 minutes. Sorry there's not much in here."

"No. Its ok." She offered me a small smile.

True to my word, I changed her oil and fixed her sparkplugs in 20 minutes. Hah. 32 wasn't too old to laugh at innuendos, right? Because that entire thing sounded like a quickie.

Ms. Cullen was flipping through a gossip magazine when I came back in. "You're all set."

"Wow. That was fast."

"Yeah, your sparkplugs just weren't working properly. It was an easy fix."

"Oh. Ok. Good." Then she offered her credit card to me.

I had three choices. One, be an asshole and overcharge her because revenge was _awesome_. Two, simply charge her for the tow and all the work. Or three, be a man who wants the pretty girl and be chivalrous.

"Don't worry about it. Its on the house."

"No. Mr. Black, really, I mean you had to tow it and fix it and everything."

"Jacob." I corrected her instantly, "And consider it an apology."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I said some things I shouldn't have. And I didn't mean." I told her honestly. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Mr. Bl-"

"Jacob."

She sighed. "Jacob, I deserved-"

"No!" I stepped towards her. "You didn't. I- I don't thinking things through sometimes. And I'm sorry for it. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did."

I became aware of just how close I had gotten to her when I noticed her breathing pick up. "Jake…"

She wanted me. I could see it written all over her face. Even the smallest things supported it. Her pupils dilated, her chin tilted up slightly, and her tongue poked out to moisten her pink lips.

I was a corny, some-what romantic mother fucker and tucked a stray curl behind her ear before leaning down to press my lips against hers without a second thought. I wanted it, she wanted it. There was no problem.

Her lips moved against mine willingly and Nessie automatically stepped closer to me. I wanted her even closer, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against me. It was a little more difficult this time, though, she wasn't wearing heels, so I had to bend down a lot. But I enjoyed the feeling of her lips and tongue nonetheless.

My tongue had just found its way inside her mouth when she jerked back suddenly. Her wide, chocolate brown eyes snapped up to mine as emotion after emotion flickered through them. But mostly she just looked surprised. "Umm… I have to go." She breathed after a few seconds.

Before I had the chance to say anything, Nessie was sprinting for her car. She still had her keys, I didn't need them. I ran after her. "Nessie, what-"

"I'm really sorry." she squeaked out, whipping around to face me as she opened her door. Her eyes were welling with tears.

What the fuck was going on?! "Don't be sor- Are you- Don't cry! I'm sorry, Nessie. I shouldn't have-"

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Tears slid down her cheeks and I had no fucking idea why. Did I scare her or something?

"Well-"

"Please? I- I have to go. I can't do this." She cried, getting in the car and slamming the door shut.

What the fuck just happened? Nessie made it quite clear that she didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't want to push her when she was already crying, so I opened the garage door so she could speed out.

I closed up the shop and had Quil come get me in my truck since his car was here. We traded, he got his car, I got my truck and Sarah and headed home. "Did you help Ms. Cullen's car, daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie. Its up and running again."

Sarah frowned at me. "Do you like Ms. Cullen?"

I thought kids were supposed to be unobservant… "Umm… Yeah. Ms. Cullen's a good teacher."

Sarah sighed. "Nooooo. Like do you _like_ her like her."

How do I answer that? If I say no, I'd be lying. If said yes… well, Sarah wouldn't hesitate to tell everyone she knew that I had a crush on her teacher.

Apparently I stayed silent much to long for Sarah's liking. "You looked at her with an angry face when we saw her at Olive Garden, but when you helped her with her car you had a silly look on you face like Uncle Paul always does."

My sister had Paul's balls in her trophy case and he couldn't be happier about it. That's how whipped he was.

"Ms. Cullen's a good teacher, Sarah." I said in a way that signaled the conversation was over.

When ever I had girl trouble, I talked to my sisters. Meaning, when I was 16 and had a crush on a girl out of my reach, I talked to my sisters. Their advice ultimately failed and then I decided quick rolls in the hay were better. But, if I ever chose to have a girlfriend, I would have talked to them.

But I couldn't. I couldn't have them finding out it was my daughter's teacher I banged and now want. They'd flip their shit and get her fired. Maybe not fired, but they'd lookdown upon her. So I had no idea what to do.

So on Monday, I just decided to feel it out a little bit. See what she was like. I wasn't going to go in there pissed off like last time. I was just going to feel it out.

Nessie was going around putting papers on each desk. How she wore heels all day, I'll never know, but she looked hot. "Mornin'" I greeted when Sarah and I came in.

"Good Morning."

I took it as a bad sign she didn't look at me and her cheeks turned pink. Ok then. She wasn't willing to talk about it today. There really wasn't anything else to say. I wasn't gonna get pissed again and force her to talk about it. Whatever. I'd let it go. For today. I kissed Sarah good bye and told her to behave before leaving.

That entire day at work I thought about what to do. That, and I watched the clock to make sure I wasn't late picking her up again.

I wasn't giving up on her. She wanted me, I wanted her. There was just _something_ holding her back. I didn't know what, and I had every intention of finding out. But not in a pushy way. Like the old saying goes, I'll catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

Tuesday morning I made sure to get Sarah up extra early so her and I could make a stop before school and still get there early. She was confused when we stopped at a Starbucks, but she didn't question me when she got her hot chocolate in her hands. When Sarah and I ran into Nessie at Starbucks that one time, I noticed her drink of choice was written on her cup. So I made a mental note, Chai Tea Latte.

Sarah and I strolled in with matching grins sipping our hot chocolate. Nessie looked a little bewildered when I held a grande chai out to her. "Mornin', Ms. Cullen."

"Umm… Good morning?" it sounded more like a question than a greeting.

"We got you coffee, Ms. Cullen!" Sarah said, bouncing with delight.

"Um. Th-thank you. What for?" she asked cautiously.

"'Cuz you're the best teacher ever." I replied with a grin, offering her the drink again.

She looked at me like I was crazy before taking the drink. "Chai?" she questioned with an eye brow quirk.

I shrugged. "Just seemed like the type."

She bit her lip. She fucking _bit_ her _lip_. Ughh. "Um. Yeah. Thank you."

I grinned at her again, "Anytime." I said before helping Sarah organize her stuff for the day. Nessie was still sitting at her desk looking a little shocked. But she was definitely drinking her chai. A few more kids came in and Sarah went off to play with them. I went up to Nessie's desk again. "Have a nice day, Ms. Cullen." I made my voice sound low and tossed her a grin as I walked away. Her eyes widened.

Success.

I brought her coffee everyday that week. And everyday she seemed a little surprised, but accepted it. Every day I acted like we didn't have sex and we didn't kiss in my waiting room. I was simply a nice guy, bringing her coffee, smiling politely, and telling her to have a good day.

On Friday, I stepped up my game and had Olive Garden cater a lunch for the teachers. I couldn't just send it in for her, it would raise a few red flags. She walked Sarah over to my truck after school. "Thank you for lunch. Everyone enjoyed it." And then I got a genuine smile out of her.

I smiled. "No problem."

So for the next two weeks, I carried on the same way. I brought her coffee, sometimes a muffin, and was a nice guy. She wasn't so terribly awkward around me anymore. She would give me a genuine smile and thank me.

Sarah and I strolled into the room the Friday before spring break like usual and I handed Nessie her chai. She smiled. "You know bring me coffee everyday wont get out of homework, Miss Sarah."

I chuckled. "It was worth a try, right, Sarah?"

She giggled and went to put her backpack away. "Well, have a nice day, Ms. Cullen."

I was walking away when she stopped me. "Jacob!" Hah. She used my name. I turned around with a pleasant smile on my face. "You really don't have to buy me coffee every day."

I shrugged. "Sarah wouldn't let me stop even if I wanted to, she gets hot chocolate this way."

She bit her lip and smile again. Fuck. She clearly didn't know what her lip biting did to me. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Spring Break was good. I took the entire week off and Sarah and I went to La Push to visit her old friends. Most of my friends were in Seattle now, but I managed to find a few guys to hang out with while Sarah was with her friends. Seth came for most of the week, too. So I hung out with some of his friends. It was a good week, but I was ready to go home.

And by that I mean I was ready to see Nessie again.

Even if her and I weren't what I wanted us to be, I still liked to be around her. So I kept bringing her coffee and she kept just thanking me for it. Nothing else was really said. Nessie still didn't want to even remotely bring up what happened between us, she made our conversations quick and impersonal, but I wasn't giving up.

My plan was to keep being a nice guy, charm her a little bit and ask her out as soon as school was over. I was pretty sure that was the only thing holding her back. It was May now, finally. So there was only like one more month.

It was Sarah's La Push friend's birthday party this weekend, and Seth was taking her for the weekend. Since the party was on Friday night, I agreed to let Seth take her early, so she wasn't going to school tomorrow.

I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't be seeing Ms. Cullen at all, but then I realized I had the perfect excuse to go in after school. I hadn't fully agreed to letting her off school until Thursday night, I needed to pick up her homework and papers and stuff.

I skipped out on work early and picked her up and iced chai. I got there late enough so no other parents were there, but her Audi Coupe was still in the parking lot.

Dear god did I love warm weather… Nessie was in a cute little skirt and short sleeved blouse. To bad it was school appropriate… I knocked on her classroom door and she spun around in surprise. "Um. H-hi." She said, confused as to why I was there when my kid wasn't even at school today.

I gestured to the drink in my hand. "I didn't get you one this morning, so I figured I'd bring you one now."

"Oh. Um. Thank you."

After I got over being pissed at her, I went back to finding everything she did either sexy, or adorable. Her awkwardness in this situation was the latter. I smiled and handed it to her. "I also came to see if Sarah had any homework or papers."

She bit her lip (filed under sexy). "Its first grade, they would all hate me if I gave them homework over the weekend."

I chuckled. "Any papers I need then?"

Nessie's heels clicked their way over to her desk and pulled out a stack of papers. "Here you go."

I glanced at the one on top. It was a light pink invitation to a mother's day brunch at school on Monday morning. "Uhhh…." I held the sheet of paper up.

Once she saw it, her face flooded with panic and she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It- Its something the school does and I didn't even think- I'm sorry!"

Adorable.

"No, no, its ok. She can bring one of her aunts or something, right?" I asked.

"Yeah! Of course she can. Or if your mom or Sarah's mother's mom wants to-"

She stopped talking when I shook my head. "Hum. I guess her female influence in life is lacking."

She looked panicked again. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I keep putting my foot in my mouth!"

I chuckled. "Don't freak out. Its fine. One of my sisters will come."

"Ok. Yeah. That should be fine." She said, cheeks turning pink (filed under adorable). "Thanks for the coffee. You really don't-"

"Its part of my apology for being such an asshole."

I instantly regretted bringing any of that up once her face fell. "You weren't." she said instantly.

"I was. And I'm really sorry for it."

She shook her head and blinked a bunch of times, but it wasn't the flirty blinking I always see, she was trying to blink away tears. Fuck. I'm such an asshole. I should have just left it alone. "Don't- Don't cry. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No. It- Its not _you_. _I'm_ the idiot."

"Nessie-"

"I mean you're so sweet to me all the time. Bringing me coffee, fixing my car, not constantly bringing it up… Even when I'm… when I'm such a _bitch_ to you."

"You're not-"

"Can I just be straight with you?" she asked me suddenly, meeting my eyes.

That would be refreshing… "Yeah."

"I like you."

Fuck yeah. I knew it.

"Then why'd you run. Twice?" I asked.

She sighed. "I- I didn't want you to be the rebound guy."

Ohhh. In her own weird way, she was doing it for me, not for her.

"Its been a few weeks since you broke it off." Was my only reply. I couldn't be considered rebound after like, three months. And even if I was, who the fuck cares. How long after she broke up with her cheating ex would effect whether or not her and I worked out.

The words had barely left my mouth before I leaned down and kissed her again. I really didn't know if she'd pull back. I hoped she didn't. But I just couldn't resist kissing her again after she said she liked me. I didn't want to push her at all, especially since she seemed hesitant to kiss me, so I was the one who pulled back after a few seconds.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and looked like she had something to say. I waited patiently while she opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Umm…"

"Don't run again." I said, smiling a little.

She laughed nervously. "No. I wasn't planning on it. I just- I work here and- and doing things…like that just isn't a good idea. Especially not when your daughter is in my class and-"

"You're over thinking this, Nessie." I told her with a smile.

She bit her lip and smiled shyly. "I tend to do that."

A few seconds of silence ticked by before I spoke. "Listen, I- I don't want to sound to forward, but…why don't you come over tonight. I can make you… well, something from the freezer, but I just think talking, while we're not _here_ would be good before, or, you know, _if_ we…move forward with…anything." God. I sounded like a teenage boy. I'm surprised my voice didn't crack…

"Ok." She nodded.

I grinned. I had a date! "Great. Umm… You know where…?" She nodded. "Ok. Maybe around 6ish?"

"I'll see you then."

Perfect. After saying bye, I raced home to clean my apartment. It might have been a little presumptuous of me, but I changed my sheets anyway. For dinner I decided to impress her with my direction following skills and threw in a pre-made, frozen lasagna and garlic bread.

I got nervous when 6 rolled around and she wasn't here. But, thank god, there was a knock on my door at 6:04. Like the pussy I actually am when it comes to her, I straightened out the collar on my plaid shirt and ran my finger though my hair before opening the door.

She looked perfect dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. Well, the tee shirt was v-neck, so there was no way it could look bad. "Hi."

She smiled shyly. "Hi."

"Uhh. Foods almost done. I hope you like Stoffer's. Its kind of my specialty." I told her with a confident grin. I was pretty fucking proud Sarah and I weren't living on ramen noodles and mac'n'cheese.

Nessie smiled. "Yeah."

"Uh. Do you want a drink or anything?" I asked, leading her into the kitchen, "I have…water, milk, juice boxes…beer. Sorry I don't-"

"I'll have a juice box." She replied with a smile.

"Grape or fruit punch?"

Nessie was easy to talk to. The conversation flowed easily and there weren't really any awkward silences. She sheepishly admitted that she told her friends I was a DILF. Even when she was still dating that loser, which made me pretty happy. I learned more about her, she was 22, only child, only grandchild, played soccer in high school. She was funny, smart, adventurous, fun, and lets not forget beautiful.

She seemed a little surprised when I told her I was 10 years her senior. I was flattered when she said she thought I looked in my mid-twenties. 10 years isn't exactly world different. But what got me was she was _ten_ when I was _twenty_. That just made it seem like we were worlds apart. But Nessie didn't seem bothered with it. She did mention in passing that he dad might have a problem with it.

I might not have been what I wanted for our first date, but I think it went pretty well. We talked over dinner about little things. After awhile, we ended up on my couch. It was pretty innocent at first, but we both just inched over to the point she was straddling me and we were making out. It wasn't my intention to go this far tonight, maybe just a good night kiss, but I wasn't complaining…

Her warm hands worked their way under the hem of my shirt and lightly scratched my muscles. I kissed her harder in hopes her tongue would distract me enough to not jizz in my pants. Nessie tilted her hips forward and I hissed when she rubbed against the obvious bulge in my jeans.

I really didn't have any plans of sleeping with her tonight, but all those thoughts when out the window.

I moved my hands from her legs and moved them to her ass. I felt her smile against my lips and her hands traveled up my torso and her nails lightly raked down again. It was hot and I almost wish it was heard enough to leave marks.

My own hands slipped up her shirt and felt the smooth skin of her back and flat stomach before moving up to more fun bits. As soon as I felt the lace, I knew Nessie was anything but innocent. Maybe _I_ didn't have any intention of fucking her tonight, but _she_ had every intention of fucking _me_.

Nessie pulled away from my lips and quickly pulled the grey shirt over her head. She had a sexy smirk on her pink, swollen lips and her hair was tousled from when we were making out and I was playing with it. I only met her darkened eyes for a second before my eyes went immediately to her other set of eyes.

The black lace that covered her breasts contrasted wonderfully with her pale, creamy white skin, and I could just make out her rosy pink nipples beneath the lace. Awesome. I could only stare for a second, my need to touch was growing as fast as my dick was.

Nessie giggled when lips, tongue, and teeth were all over her chest. My hands were too big to fit under the thin lace, and it was nice, so I didn't want to rip it. I had to settle for leaving it on.

She took the liberty of unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. Nessie ground her hips into mine again and I could take it anymore. I stood up, tossed her over my shoulder like a caveman, and walked to my bedroom with her laughing. "Mine now." I muttered, setting her down in the floor.

She bit her lip and smiled seductively, my dick throbbed. "I wanna be on top this time." She said, wiggling her hips a bit to let her jeans slid down her legs. Her panties matched her bra exactly.

I was only vaguely aware that my mouth was open and I was blatantly staring at her naughty lace covered body. I couldn't get myself to move. I was to busy wondering how the fuck she was real and why the fuck she was wearing _that_ for _me_. Nessie was easily a ten and yet she was in my apartment trying to seduce me. The mechanic with a seven year old daughter….

Nessie walked over to me, never breaking eye contact I might add (which was sexy as fuck), gripped my low riding jeans, and suggestively tugged me to the bed before pushing them down. I did what she asked like a puppy.

Her adorable smile snapped me out of my paralysis and I grinned back. My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up to my lips, giving her a small peck. "You have no idea what you do to me…" I growled into her ear.

"Mmm-humm." She argued, slipping her hand inside my damn boxers and wrapping her fingers around me. Nessie's lips hit mine right as I groaned. She was a good kisser, her lips were soft and her breath seemed to be minty, even after we had Italian and grape juice boxes.

I laid her back on my bed (made up with fresh, clean sheets) with her legs just dangling off the side. We did a lot that night, but one thing I didn't get to do was taste her. And when I pulled her tiny, lacy, _wet_ panties off her legs, it became my top priority.

When my tongue entered her folds, I defiantly got the reaction I was looking for. Nessie's hips jerked off the bed. "Jacob!"

She was _wet_. I tried to think back to the dozens of one night stands I had over the years. No one reacted like she did to me. And I suppose it was the same for me too. I didn't just want to fuck her, I wanted to date her.

"Ohhh God!" she moaned, gripping my hair with her fingers.

I loved the sounds she was making while my finger and tongue pleasured her. Her hips kept lifting off the bed accompanied by what could only be described as 'fuck awesome sex noises.'

I had Nessie screaming my name in minutes, hello kitty lunch box be dammed… I pulled my fingers out of her when she stopped panting and released her death grip on my hair. "Fuck…" she sighed. I flashed her a grin and pulled my shirt over my head.

I leaned over her and kissed her. She was the one to slide her tongue into my mouth, the fact that she could taste herself on my tongue made it even hotter. I kissed down her neck and she tossed her head back and moaned.

My fingers wandered down again, and before I could slid them inside, she pushed up on me and sat up. Her hand was resting on my chest when she stood up. "I was serious about wanting to be on top." She said with a smile as she switched our positions and did her best to push me back on the bed.

I kicked off my boxers before stretching out across my bed with my head propped up by few pillows. I wanted to see what she was doing. I cocked and eye brow at Nessie, but she didn't see. Her eyes were on my raging hard on which throbbed painfully when she licked her lips, threw off her bra, and crawled between my legs.

"Shit." I muttered when I felt her lips wrap around my head. Her mouth was hot and wet and perfect. I felt her lick the pre-cum off me before bobbing her head a few times.

She licked from my dick up to my ear. "Condom?"

Oh, right. I reached over and grabbed one from the drawer in my table1, but before I had the chance to put it on, Nessie took it and rolled it on with her mouth. I think she was trying to kill me….

I leaned back and placed my hands on her hips when she straddled me. She teased me by sliding herself over me a few times and grinning an adorable smile while biting her lip. After what seemed like an eternity, she let me slid in until I was balls deep in her.

She let out a satisfied little whimper and braced herself on my chest. My head rolled back when she started to move. Doggy style was my favorite position, but this was pretty fuck-awesome, too. I was so much deeper.

Her hands ran over my shoulders before she lowered herself to my lips. I bit her bottom lip as my mind immediately went to dead kittens. The feeling of her lips on mine, her fingers digging into my shoulders, her breast pushed against my chest, and her pussy sheathing me was fan-fucking-tastic.

"Uhhh, fuck, Nessie."

Her body grinded into mine as she rode me. I could devote my entire life to making her moan like that 24/7. I gripped her ass and thrust up a few times, eliciting frenzied pants from her. I flicked her clit a few times before she came. "Ooohhh, _Jake_!"

I gave her a few recovery seconds before flipping her on to her back and burying myself in her once again. "Mmmm, baby. Tell me what you want." I whispered in her ear, slowly pushing in and out of her.

"More." She said breathlessly, pushing her body closer to me.

It only took a few more rapid thrusts before she came again, my release came shortly after hers. I stayed inside her for a few seconds before rolling over onto my back. Unlike last time when she just closed her eyes, Nessie laid her head on my chest and planted a few light kisses on my jaw.

I grabbed a few tissues off my table and cleaned myself off a little bit before wrapping my arm around her. "You're gonna be here when I wake up, right?" I mumbled as I fought to keep my eyes open.

She nodded and cuddled into me.

I woke up in a start when I realized that Nessie wasn't _just_ starring in my X-rated dream, but she was _actually _between my legs with my morning wood in her mouth. I would have spun her around to 69, but I was honestly still half asleep and about ready to cum. My hands came down and threaded through her hair as she eased my dick down her throat over and over again. "Nessie… _shit_. Ahh… I'm gonna cum…"

Nessie looked up and slightly nodded her head right before I came with a groan. Morning head… Could she be any more perfect? She licked me clean before laying next to me and smiling shyly. "I, um, I thought that would be better to wake up to than…last time."

"So much better." I said, rolling on top of her.

We didn't get to have lazy morning sex last time, so I was counting on it this time. But after a few solid moments of kissing, Nessie pulled her lips away. "I made you breakfast, I hope you don't mind-"

"Breakfast?" I asked, stunned. Not only did she wake me up with a blowjob, but she made me food?!

A slight blush crept into her cheeks. "Um. Yeah. I didn't go though anything. Just the kitchen."

"No! God, I don't mind at all. What'd you make?" I asked with a grin. Nessie was fucking perfect.

"French toast. I couldn't figure out how to work your coffee maker, though." She answered.

I chuckled and rolled off her. Lazy morning sex dropped down on my priorities list when I smelled food and my stomach growled. "I'll teach you." For future reference...

She stood up and I thought how unfair it was that she looked better in my shirt than I did. I threw some shorts on and lead her into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a big plate of French toast on the island. I quickly started the coffee and grabbed us two plates.

It was good. Nessie could fucking cook. "So… um…"

I didn't particularly like that way she was averting my gaze. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No." she answered right away. "I just- I don't know- I like you and, I mean, if you want to, I'd like to…get to know you better. But…"

"But?" I prompted.

A blush crept into her cheeks and she finally looked at me and started talking a million words per second. "I know its probably stupid, but theres only three weeks of school left and I don't feel right dating one of my student's fathers. I just- it seems immoral to me and I know its probably no big deal to other parents but I don't want them thinking I do this all the time because this is _so_ not like me, so if you could just…_wait_ for three weeks? I- I mean, I would understand if you didn't-"

I cut her off with a fast kiss. I was probably the one with syrup all over my lips, but it was basically the best kiss ever because it was with her _and_ tasted like breakfast food. But anyway, she closed her mouth as soon as I pulled back. "I'll wait." I said simply before shoveling some delicious breakfast food in.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't think anyone would care if we started dating now, but if you would feel better waiting, then yeah. I think you're worth it." I said, grinning at her.

Nessie smiled shyly back. "Thanks."

And, as promised, we ended the school year with nothing but texting (and maybe some sexting). On the last day of school I asked her on a date. She said yes, of course, and on the same day two years later I asked her to marry me. She said yes and we lived happily ever after.


End file.
